Convincing You To Fall
by SouthernStars
Summary: They'd known each other since she was five and he was seven, best friends that grew up side by side and ignored the feelings that surfaced as they became teenagers. Now, they have to convince each other to fall. TxG [Old penname hockeyrulzmylife.]
1. Hate To See You Cry

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.**

**A/N: Okay, so I thought that it was high time I started a new story. There won't be much, if any, drama in this story. Now, onto the story, I'm going to give you a brief outline of the actual story, it's an AU story because I like AU (I seem to say that a lot). Okay, storyline Troy's eighteen and senior and Gabriella's sixteen and a sophomore (I hope I got that right). They've known each other for years and are best friends. They both have a thing for each other, but Gabriella's never thought his feelings were anything more then brotherly, because Troy guards them so well and Troy's never thought Gabriella had any feelings for him because he's always refused to see them, protecting her from him and his reputation at East High. The story starts just before the end of the school year, so Troy's graduating from high school and going onto college and Gabriella's moving into junior year, so Prom and graduation will be involved. Now, I hope I got all the facts right, especially matching the ages to the year groups and the terms; I'm Australian so if they're wrong someone please tell me! **

_**Convincing You To Fall **_

**CHAPTER 1**

**HATE TO SEE YOU CRY**

_"Brieeeeeee. You can't stay up there forever!" An eleven-year old Troy Bolton whined. Nine-year old Gabriella Montez glared down at the blue eyed, brown haired boy, who was watching her with pleading eyes. She folded her arms and wobbled slightly on the tree branch she'd been sitting on for the past hour. _

_"Watch me Troy." She yelled down at him and then unfolded her arms and grabbed onto the tree branch as she wobbled more violently then last time. Troy pouted as the brunette continued to glare down at him. Troy was silent for a moment as he stared up at the girl who was still stubbornly clinging to the tree branch she'd latched onto, his mind working furiously as he tried to figure out how to get her out of the tree. Suddenly a sly grin erupted on his face and Gabriella's glare softened into a curious stare as she recognized the smile. _

_"You know Brie; you're quite high up, what happens if you fall?" Troy asked innocently, his ten year old brain going into overdrive as he tried to think of how to get her down from the tree. Gabriella's eyes widened as she thought about what he was saying. Looking down, she suddenly realized how high up she was and her grip on the branch tightened. "Because, you know it's a really long way to the ground and it would really hurt if you fell and hit the ground." Troy continued slyly and Gabriella's lip began to tremble as his words sank in and she realized that climbing up the tree because Troy had 'accidentally' eaten her share of the ice-cream wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done. _

_"T-T-Troy, you have to a-a-apologize first." The tremble in her voice obvious as Troy continued to look up at her. _

_"But I didn't eat your ice-cream! Dad did." Troy exclaimed and Gabriella's eyes flicked from him to the ground and back again as a few tears dripped down her cheeks. She suddenly decided that she didn't care who ate her ice-cream as long as she got down without falling. _

_"T-T-Troy, h-how do I get down?" Gabriella asked, the fright in her voice obvious as she looked at him, more tears falling down her cheeks as she clung to the branch tighter. Troy gulped; he'd expected her to believe him but he hadn't expected her to cry. Mainly because he'd completely forgotten that she was terrified of heights. _

_"Brie don't cry. Don't cry." Gabriella let out a sob as he spoke. Troy looked around in panic as she sobbed; he'd never been very good when she cried._

_"T-T-Troy I w-w-want to get down!" Gabriella sobbed, the tears falling more freely now as panic registered in her brown eyes. Troy did the only thing he could think of, hauling himself up onto the first branch he could reach. Troy climbed up the tree towards the girl who was nearly at the top of the tree. Reaching the branch she was on, Troy crawled onto it and touched her shoulder. _

"_Brie, let go of the branch." He said softly, Gabriella didn't need to be told twice, she let go of the branch and latched onto the boy next to her. Troy made a face at the fact that she was clinging to him like a leech but let it go seeing as he was the one that made her cry. _

_"C-c-can we get down now?" Gabriella asked after a moment, hiccoughing slightly as she let Troy go. _

_"Yep. Follow me and you'll be fine." Troy said and Gabriella nodded, sending him a watery smile as he began to lower himself back down the tree. She watched him and took a deep breath as she followed him down. _

"Gabriella!" Sixteen-year old Gabriella Montez's eyes snapped open as she heard her mothers incessant knocking on the door. Groaning she rubbed her eyes and lifted her head from where she'd buried it in her pillow and looked at the time. Six-thirty pm. She'd slept for nearly two hours and hadn't done any of her homework.

"Mom! I was sleeping!" Gabriella groaned and her mother opened the door and waltzed into her room, staring at her half-asleep daughter and grinning.

"I know. But, in case you have forgotten daughter, we are going out to dinner with the Bolton's and I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk into your father's restaurant wearing your sweats." Samantha Montez said breezily and watched as her daughter's head snap up from the pillow it was buried in to look at her mother in shock. Shaking her head she cleared the haze of sleep from her mind and took in a sharp breath.

"Great. Now I know what I forgot today. How much time do I have before we leave?" Gabriella asked and Samantha laughed.

"About fifteen minutes, but for you we'll make it half an hour." Gabriella glared at her mother and jumped up from her bed and then groaned as her phone went off. Picking it up off her desk she looked at the caller and rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you have a reason for calling me right now." Gabriella answered the phone and waved her mother out the door as the person who had called her burst into laughter.

"_Let me guess, your mom just told you we're going out to dinner right?_" Eighteen-year old Troy Bolton's voice floated into her ear as she yanked open the closet doors and began to sift through the masses of clothes that hung on hangers.

"Yep. Let me guess, you got home from basketball and your mom 'suddenly' remembered that we're going out to dinner." Gabriella replied said and Troy flopped back onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling.

"_Got it in one. Why do we put up at them?_" Troy asked as Gabriella pulled out a knee length skirt and wrinkled her nose.

"Because, they're our parents and we have to." She replied and then made a face at the feathered monstrosity that she'd bought in the seventh grade. Troy groaned and Gabriella could see him burying his face in his pillow.

"_Do you have an answer for everything?_" He asked, his voice muffled and Gabriella grinned. She knew him too well.

"As long as the questions aren't rhetorical, then yes." Gabriella replied and bit her lip as she pulled out a casual red and white halter dress.

"_You're not picking out clothes again are you?_" Troy inquired and Gabriella wondered if she should lie and then realized that there was no point. Troy had been seeing through her lies since she was five years old.

"Yep. What are you wearing? Jeans?" She asked and Troy burst into laughter. Gabriella, failing to see the humor, placed the halter dress on her desk chair and continued to go through her closet.

"_Brie, when have I ever worn anything else?_" Troy asked and Gabriella groaned.

"You're not helping Troy." Gabriella groaned and Troy chuckled at the exasperation in her voice.

"_Wear that red and white dress, it looks good on you._" Troy said the compliment carelessly and Gabriella laughed, not knowing whether to take the compliment seriously or not. Both were silent for a moment as Gabriella picked up the dress she'd placed on her desk chair and looked at it again.

"Alright, I'll wear the dress. It's full of Wildcat spirit wouldn't you say?" Gabriella inquired as she pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail it was in and began to go through her drawers for fresh underwear. Troy groaned as she spoke.

"Don't remind me, it's bad enough that I can't escape it at school." He said and Gabriella giggled quietly.

"Big man on campus." She murmured and Troy chuckled dryly, Gabriella always managed to sum him, or what people though of him, up with only a few words.

"No need to remind me, Brie." Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"Sorry. Listen, I've got to go so I'll see you at the restaurant and try and wear something _other_ then jeans." Gabriella said and Troy laughed.

"I'll try but have you seen my closet? I think all that's in there is clothes from when I was ten; the rest is on the floor. " Troy said and Gabriella grinned, she could just see Troy's room.

"Gee, what a surprise. I'm going to go now; I'll talk to you later." Without waiting for an answer Gabriella hung up on him. Standing for a minute longer, she looked at the dress that he'd told her to wear and sighed.

She had no idea if he'd meant that compliment or not, she wanted him to mean it, God how she wanted him to mean it, but knowing Troy as well as she did knew that even if he did mean it, he would never admit it. Troy had always been too well guarded when it came to feelings. Besides, it's not like he has feelings for you and you certainly don't have feelings for him, Gabriella scolded herself and then sighed. Who was she fooling? She'd had feelings for Troy Bolton since he'd nearly punched out one of the boys in her year when she was fourteen because he'd been teasing her. And Gabriella knew that nothing was going to stop the feelings that had been growing in her for the past three years, no matter how much she wanted to something to stop them.

"Gabriella, we have fifteen minutes before we leave. Are you getting ready?" Samantha yelled up the stairs and Gabriella winced and shook the thoughts from her mind as she raced towards the shower. All thoughts of Troy flying out of her mind.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Troy slid down in his seat further as his dad yelled across the restaurant at whoever had just walked in the door. Closing his eyes, Troy wondered desperately when Gabriella was going to arrive and save him from the torture of listening to his father chat about him and everything that he had done in the past year. Hearing his father begin to talk about the championship against West High, Troy slid down in his seat as far he could go as the person he was talking to exclaimed over the retelling of Troy's winning basket. Feeling his phone go off, Troy pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. Seeing it was a message from Chad, Troy ignored it and slid the phone back into his pocket. Grinning uncomfortably when the person his father was talking to congratulated him for the game winning basket, Troy took his drink and took a long sip from it. Trying to distract himself, Troy turned his thoughts to the girl he was currently hoping would come and rescue him from his fathers over enthusiastic dissecting of his life.

Grinning, Troy could see Gabriella in the dress that he'd told her to wear, he hadn't been lying when he told her she looked good in it, he'd already made an educated guess that she would wear her hair down, the gorgeous array of curls tumbling down over her back and shoulders, and that the only make-up she would wear would be mascara and lip gloss. Troy's grin softened to a smile as he thought about the girl he'd known since he was seven. He remembered very clearly the first time he'd met her, she'd been hiding behind her mother and had said two words to him in the two hours that they'd been in the living room watching television while they're parents had been in the kitchen talking and laughing. He hadn't been all that talkative himself either though, as Gabriella had pointed out the other day and the two had skirted around each other every time they saw each other after that, until he'd somehow ended up throwing food at her and their friendship had been cemented when she'd thrown food back at him and they'd gotten yelled at for getting Bolognese sauce on the white carpet. Lost in thought, Troy didn't hear anyone approach him from behind and jumped when two small hands covered his eyes and he felt a warm breath on his neck.

"Guess who?" Gabriella whispered in his ear and Troy grinned harder and placed his hands over hers. Gabriella tried not to giggle as she felt his hands squeeze hers gently.

"Hmmm, let me think, it's definitely a hard one. Who do I know has tiny hand like these?" Troy said and laughed when Gabriella's hand flew out from underneath his and slapped his chest.

"My hands are not tiny!" She exclaimed and Troy twisted his head slightly to see Gabriella looking at him with enraged eyes. He grinned at her and managed to resist the urge that had sprung up suddenly, to lean in and place his lips gently on hers in greeting.

"Mmmm-hmmm. Sure they're not." He smirked and Gabriella continued to glare at him, trying not to respond to the urge to lean in and kiss her best friend.

"They aren't! You're just big!" Gabriella defended herself and managed to keep glaring at Troy for a moment longer, before both burst into laughter. When they'd both recovered and Gabriella had taken her seat next to Troy, they turned to acknowledge their parents who had been watching them, slightly bemused.

"What?" Troy asked when he saw his parent's faces. Gabriella and Troy both exchanged a look as their parents burst into laughter. Leaning over to Troy, Gabriella came close enough to his ear to whisper something without being heard.

"Are we missing something or what?" She asked and Troy nodded and they turned to stare at their parents some more.

"We're missing something." Troy stated and Gabriella shrugged and reached for the Coca-Cola that sat in front of him. Troy made no objection when she raised the glass to her lips and drank out of it. It was something so natural to them, that neither had raised any objection when either one drank from their drink.

"Oh you two. You're so natural at acting like a couple; it just amazes us sometimes that you're not together." Samantha said and Gabriella choked on her drink as Troy stared at the adults in disbelief.

"You guys are mental." Troy said, patting Gabriella on the back as she recovered from the coughing that had accompanied the choking. Although he wasn't sure that they were as mental as he wanted to believe.

"Mom, can you save the embarrassing stuff till later?" Gabriella asked, covering up her warm cheeks with the coughing fit. Glancing at Troy, Gabriella discovered him frowning slightly and raised her eyebrows at his expression. She could tell he was thinking. His eyes gave it away, they always did. In the eleven years she'd known Troy Bolton, the only thing about him that hadn't changed was his eyes. They'd remained the expressive blue that they'd been when he was seven. Everything else had changed though, Troy had filled out. She could remember when he had been tall, lanky and too skinny. Then he'd joined the basketball team and the training had caused him to fill out, till he was toned and solid. His face had changed too, his jaw line was more definite, his cheekbones more prominent, his mouth firm and serious. His face had lost the boyishness that had set every girls heart a flutter when he was sixteen and had taken on more of an edge, making him seem edgier then he actually was.

"Brie? Brie what are you staring at?" Troy's voice broke through her thoughts and Gabriella started and blinked, suddenly realizing she'd been staring at him way to long, Gabriella blushed and looked away from his inquisitive gaze.

"Nothing, sorry, I zoned out." Gabriella said and Troy shrugged and let it go, she did have a habit of staring at things to long when she was thinking. Reaching over, he pried his drink from her hands and took a sip as their parents began to chat aimlessly about their two children. Gabriella and Troy both watched their parents, Gabriella wincing when she heard them talk about her schooling and Troy sinking back down in his chair when the conversation turned to his basketball. Glancing at Gabriella, who he could tell was uncomfortable with the conversation as he was; Troy decided it was time to get away from their parents.

"Come on, let's go to the playground." He muttered to Gabriella, who nodded and followed him as he weaved his way through the tables full of people and outside to the rustic playground that her father had installed when she was three.

"Do you think they get a kick out of talking about us, in front of us?" Gabriella asked Troy curiously as she took off her ballet flats and walked through the sand and towards the swing set.

"Probably, you know what they're like. Last time they did that they brought up that oh-so-painful memory of you almost drowning me in the pool." Troy replied, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans and watching as she settled herself into the swing and let it sway at the gentle movements she made.

"I didn't almost drown you, you just underestimated your strength and to this day you've always blamed me." Gabriella shot back playfully and Troy grinned good naturedly at her.

"I'm still sticking by my version." He said and Gabriella just shrugged and turned her face towards the full moon that had emerged from some cloud. Troy's mouth went dry as he looked at her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt in his mind that she was one of the most beautiful girls at East High. The ebony curls that tumbled down her back caught the moonlight and turned the dark brown curls almost black. His eyes swept over them till they reached her face, from there they swept down over her defined cheekbones, the cute nose and soft mouth. Feeling a desire to kiss her begin to rise, Troy shoved his hands more determinedly into his pockets and shrugged off the desire. Desire or not, Troy had already made the promise to himself that no matter what he felt for Gabriella, desire, love need, whatever it was, he would not become involved with her and allow himself to hurt her the way he'd hurt nearly every other girl he'd dated.

"You're thinking to hard." Gabriella commented suddenly and Troy blinked at her, suddenly realizing that he'd been staring at her for more then a minute.

"What?" He asked and Gabriella shrugged.

"You're thinking too hard, you always get really quiet and serious when you're analyzing something." She replied and Troy stared at her and then chuckled. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" She asked kicking some sand up at him.

"You're accusing me of thinking too hard when you're the one taking all of those AP classes or whatever they are?" Troy asked and Gabriella shrugged. Seeing his point and letting it go.

"Pretty much. Do you remember when you were eleven and I climbed up the tree in your backyard because you ate my ice-cream?" Gabriella asked randomly and Troy stared at her, thrown by her question.

"Um, not really, oh wait, was this when I had to climb up the tree just to get you down?" Troy asked, wracking his brain for the memory and managing to latch onto a very faint one. He winced slightly as he remembered that he'd made her cry.

"Mmm-hmm, that would be the one. I had a dream about it earlier today." Gabriella said and Troy stared at her.

"Really? Why?" He asked moving closer to her as she continued to sway on the swing. Her eyes were thoughtful as she looked at him.

"I'm not sure. I think it was because I was trying to figure out how many times you'd made me cry in all the time we've known each other. I can count them on one hand you know, and I guess I was thinking about that when I fell asleep this afternoon." Gabriella replied and Troy grinned slightly, as he added yet another reason to his list to keep the promise he'd made.

"I remember it because I remember that I wasn't too happy about it because as soon I was up on that branch with you, you were clinging to me like a leech." Troy grinned and Gabriella shrugged and stood up as she noticed her mother making her way through the restaurant towards the door that led to the play area, slipping on her shoes, she turned to Troy and grinned up at him.

"But you put up with it, because you hate to see me cry." She said cheekily and then headed towards her mother who was opening the door. Troy watched her go and then looked at the moon once more. She was right; he hated to see her cry.

**A/N: Sorry if that was boring, but I had to lay down the foundations of their friendship and reasoning behind their thoughts for not acting on their feelings. I know that sixteen and eighteen isn't that bigger age gap, but I made it two years because it's a manageable age gap. Okay and just or you all this story **_**won't **_**be long, I'm going to try and keep the ten chapter maximum I've set myself for this story, which will mean the story may move quickly. But despite all that I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	2. Food Of The Gods

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.**

**A/N: Okay, so I have to be honest with you all, I kind of had a giggle when you all went 'What!? Your Australian!?' it was very funny reading your reactions to it and as for me knowing the American spelling and school system and things, I figured if I was going to write stories based in America, I at least needed a general knowledge of how things worked over there. As for the story, I'm so glad that you've all liked the story so far. Also, I think I'm going to start every chapter with a flashback, instead of trying to work them in. So here's the next chapter!**

_**Convincing You To Fall**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**FOOD OF THE GODS**

_Seventeen-year old_ _Troy watched a fifteen-year old Gabriella, as she hurried around her room, gathering up her lip-gloss, mascara, phone and i-pod; Troy did a double take as she stuffed it into her bag and then let his eye slide to her face. She was concentrating, she always frowned when she was concentrating, and right now she was frowning like the world had hidden the best kept secret from her and she was still trying to figure it out. _

_"What's the i-pod for?" He inquired lazily, stretching as she lifted up a pile of paper, as if searching for something. Gabriella glanced at him and then turned back to her desk, resuming her search. _

_"What do you think it's for?" She asked him and Troy shrugged, his eyes tracing the stray curls that had fallen out of the bun she'd restrained them in. His eyes drifted down and followed the smooth curve of her shoulder, made visible by the strapless dress she wore, and down her arms, wondering briefly what it would be like to run his hands over the softness of her skin. _

_"Ignoring your cousins?" Troy guessed, leaning against her bed post and continuing to watch her. _

_"Very perceptive. Did I forget to mention that it's not only going to be my cousins, but they're 'respective' partners as well?" She asked spying the book she'd been reading the other night and picking it up, stuffing it into her purse, Gabriella turned to Troy who was watching her, a casual smile on his face. _

_"How can your cousins have respective partners? Isn't the youngest all of thirteen?" Troy questioned, his eyes drifting over her and taking in all of her. She looked amazing, the red strapless dress she'd refused to let him see when she bought it, fell to the floor and hugged her soft curves, her hair was pulled back from her face, a few loose strands were allowed to fall down her face and swayed when she spoke. Her make-up was simple and the dress emphasized her slender shoulders and neck. Not for the first time, Troy wondered how she didn't have a boyfriend and then let it go as she opened her mouth to speak. _

_"Finished checking me out?" Gabriella asked jokingly, knowing that he would glare at her for the comment. When he did, Gabriella shrugged and pushed down the feeling of disappointment that accompanied the glare, telling her that she didn't want her best friend checking her out. "And to answer your question yes, the youngest is thirteen and the oldest is nineteen and apparently they all have boyfriends or girlfriends that are just dying to meet the family." Gabriella said the words lightly, but Troy could tell she wasn't pleased about the new additions to the family function she was being forced to attend._

_"So why wasn't I invited?" Troy joked and grimaced slightly when he saw the look he still hadn't got figured, flash through her eyes. _

_"Because I knew that when you saw the way my cousins speak to me, you'd knock one or maybe all of them out. Remember what happened with Jeremy?" Gabriella replied to the joke seriously and Troy shrugged uncomfortably. So he hadn't been impressed with her cousins when he'd met them over the Christmas break and yes he'd gotten into a fight with one of them because they'd spoken to her like she was beneath them, that didn't mean he would have done it at the function. _

_"Alright, I didn't really like them anyway." He sighed and Gabriella sent him a cheeky grin. _

_"I know you didn't, you never bother to actually break the guy's nose if you get into a fight with someone you don't like." She replied and Troy chuckled a bit as he remembered how much trouble he'd gotten in when his parents, Gabriella's and her cousins parents, had discovered he'd broken the guys nose. _

_"True. But look," Gabriella looked at him curiously as his tone changed. "If you want to get out of there, give me a call and I'll come and pick you up alright? I don't want to have to deal with you waking me up at midnight because they said something that you've analyzed way too much." Troy said and Gabriella smiled at him as her mother yelled for her to hurry up._

_"Okay. Thanks Troy." Gabriella said and gave him one last smile, before she ran out of her room and down the stairs. Troy watched her go and hoped that she'd taken him seriously, he was serious, he couldn't deal with her ringing him up because she'd spent the entire night thinking about a passing comment one of her cousins made. He needed his sleep. That and he hated to see her so upset. _

_Forty-five minutes later, Troy was roused from the serious contemplation of opening his book and doing his homework, by his phone ringing. Glancing at the screen he saw it was Gabriella and sighed in relief, she'd taken him seriously. _

_"Brie?" He answered it gently, hoping that she'd calmed herself down when she'd called him. _

_"Hey. Can you come and pick me up?" Gabriella asked quietly, pulling the shawl she'd taken with her tighter around her shoulders. _

_"Yep. I'll be there in ten." Troy replied and Gabriella nodded and then realized he couldn't see her and sighed. _

_"Okay. See you then." She whispered and hung up. Knowing that he would be there in less then ten minutes. _

_True to his word, Troy pulled up outside her father's restaurant ten minutes later and got out of the car. Gabriella gave him a watery smile as he walked over to her. Without any hesitation, Troy pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as her arms crept around his waist and held tight. They remained in that position for a moment, Gabriella drawing comfort from him and Troy watching the entrance to her father's restaurant with narrowed eyes, waiting for one of her family to come out and get her. _

_"Come on, let's go and get some ice-cream." Troy said softly as Gabriella drew back from him, a grin spread across her face as he mentioned her favorite food. _

_"Mmmm, food of the Gods." She said and Troy laughed and swung an arm around her shoulder. _

_"Sure, whatever you say Brie." He said and Gabriella pinched his side and then laughed, already forgetting what had made her call him in the first place. He grinned down at her for a moment and she smiled back at him. _

_"It's the food of the Gods and don't you ever doubt that!" Gabriella said and Troy just continued to grin. Already knowing that he would never doubt, or forget, that to her ice-cream was the food of the Gods. _

Troy chuckled slightly as he pulled up in front of Gabriella's house. He could remember how indignant she'd been that night, when she'd thought that he doubted her description of ice-cream and he could remember quite clearly that while they were sitting in the ice-cream parlor she'd launched into an explanation of why ice-cream was so good and why it was so important to pick two flavors that agreed with each other, something that she'd told him he had no expertise in. Shutting the door of his car, Troy made his way up to her door and knocked on the door. When no-one answered, he frowned and wondered if she was home. Shrugging, Troy tested the doorknob and found that it was open. Walking through the front door, Troy winced.

"_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I will ever know, don't know where it goes…_" Reaching the living room, Troy found the remote for the stereo and turned the volume down. When it was down to a bearable level, Troy's ears were assaulted with the sound of steel being slammed down onto a marble bench.

"And the winner of drummer of the year is Gabriella Montez!" Troy announced loudly when he walked into the kitchen and watched as she slammed a pot down onto the bench again. Looking up, she glared at him before slamming the pot down onto the stove and lighting the gas burner.

"Wonderful." She muttered and began stirring the liquid in the pot. Troy raised his eyebrows at her and wondered exactly what had happened in the few hours since he'd seen her at lunch.

Gabriella noticed his expression and ignored it as she continued to stir the liquid. She wasn't in the mood to take smart comments from Troy anymore then she was in the mood to bake the cake that her mother had told her to make when they'd last spoken on the phone. Seeing the mixture she was stirring thicken, Gabriella turned off the stove and turned to look at Troy, who was sitting at the bench eating an apple and watching her curiously.

"What's up?" He asked and Gabriella shot him a look that told him she didn't appreciate the careless tone he'd said it in.

"Hmmm, let's see, the sky?" She replied sarcastically and ignored the grin that flitted across Troy's face.

"Interesting answer. Let's try another one, what's up with you?" Troy said leaning back in his seat and watching as Gabriella's hands stuck themselves on her hips and she glared at him.

"What's up with me? I don't know, why don't you ask Dad? Or maybe you should ask my teachers or maybe even some of my friends or maybe you could have answered your phone when I tried to call you this afternoon!" Gabriella snapped; her voice rising with every word as Troy watched her calmly.

"See, I could ask them but then I wouldn't get the right story that put you in this mood." Troy replied evenly and Gabriella glared at him, her eyes remaining furious and cold as Troy met her glare with a cool gaze of his own. He knew how this worked; she'd glare at him for a few moments, while he'd make an educated as to why she was in the mood she as in, before crumbling and telling him what had put her in the mood and confirming his guess.

"Dad's started badgering me about college, don't ask me why, I have this strange feeling that all my teachers have forgotten that it's almost summer and everyone's been on my back about……" Gabriella trailed off not knowing how to finish the rest of her sentence. Troy just nodded; feeling satisfied that his guess of life in general had been about right.

"So, it's basically just your life that's put you into this mood?" He said and Gabriella gave him a hard stare before, sighing and nodding.

"Pretty much. Why does the life of a teenager have to be confusing?" Gabriella asked, leaning against the bench and looking at Troy pleadingly.

"Beats me. I came to the conclusion a long time ago that teenage guys have less drama in their lives, while teenage girls have more, simply because girls create drama." Troy said and Gabriella stared at him and then burst out laughing. Troy grinned and wondered briefly why she was laughing.

"You have _really_ got to stop listening to your Dad." Gabriella said and Troy shrugged.

"He makes sense when he talks besides, girls _do_ overcomplicate everything." Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"And let me guess, because we complicate our lives, when we go out with someone we complicate their lives as well." Gabriella said dryly and Troy shook his head.

"Nah. Girls just complicate guy's lives full stop. Doesn't matter if they complicate their own lives or not." Troy said sounding sure of himself, he watched in amusement as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even going to bother pointing out that you just contradicted yourself." Gabriella sighed and Troy chuckled as they fell into a comfortable silence, Troy watching Gabriella as she determinedly avoided his gaze, knowing that if she looked at him she would tell him the whole problem and she wasn't ready to discuss the whole problem with him.

"Come on, Brie." Troy said after a moment and Gabriella looked up in surprise.

"Huh?" She asked and Troy stood up and stretched.

"Come on. You're coming with me." He said sounding firm and Gabriella shook her head wildly.

"I can't Troy. I've got homework to do and I've got to make this cake and I've got to go through Dad's letters to make sure he wrote them properly, you know how he is when he's writing things, he can't seem to remember that spell check only exists on the computer and-" Gabriella rambled.

"Brie, you need a break and you're coming with me. As your best friend, I'm not going to tolerate any arguments." Troy cut her off firmly and Gabriella blinked at him, not really surprised that he'd said that.

"Alright. Where are we going?" She asked as she followed him out of the kitchen and out the front door. Troy shrugged as he watched her lock the door and then grinned when she shot him a look that told him she didn't need to be patronized.

"We're going to go and get ice-cream. No, you don't need your wallet, just get in the car or I'll force you in there." Troy said and Gabriella placed her hands on her hips, glared at him playfully and pursed her lips.

"And just how do you think your going to force me into that car?" She demanded and Troy narrowed his eyes at her jokingly, before leaning down and grabbing her legs. Throwing her over his shoulder, Troy laughed as Gabriella screamed and collapsed into giggles.

"Nice Troy, but you do realize that I don't need a baby seat and can't be strapped in right?" Gabriella asked through her giggles as Troy walked towards his car.

"Yep. You reckon your neighbors are going to call the cops?" Troy asked, seeing the little boy that Gabriella lived next to, run inside with a frightened look on his face.

"No. Why would you think that?" Gabriella asked, picking the lint off the back of Troy's black t-shirt, her hand running over his rippling back muscles in admiration.

"Because that kid you live next to, you know the one you baby-sit, just ran inside looking terrified." He replied as he reached the drivers door. Digging into his pocket, Troy found his keys and unlocked the door. Opening it, he shifted Gabriella so that she was face to face with him, Gabriella frowned at him and let go of his neck to brush the dark hair out of his eyes.

"Jeremy? He's frightened of everything. Now, what on earth are you doing?" She asked and Troy grinned at her before sliding into the passenger seat with Gabriella settled on his lap.

"See? I forced you into the car without a baby seat _and_ I don't have to strap you in." Troy smirked and Gabriella stared at him as he shut the door.

"You're to smart for your own good, do you know that?" She asked after several seconds of staring at him wordlessly.

"Yep, you remind me often enough. Now, can you get into the passengers seat? I can't drive with you on my lap." Troy asked and Gabriella mock-glared at him, before climbing into the passenger seat of his car. 

"And here I thought you could do anything." Gabriella commented and Troy shrugged as he started the car and took off. Gabriella, too used to his maniac like driving to be bothered by it, relaxed in her seat as the scenery flew by in a blur.

"Mmm-hmm. You know I can do anything Brie; I just didn't want to risk getting caught out by the cops. You know Dad would have a fit if they drove me home." Troy said and Gabriella burst into giggles.

"You mean like the time Jason's father gave you a ride home and escorted you to the door in full uniform, just so you could see your dad's reaction?" She asked and Troy laughed as he remembered his father had gone white as a sheet when he'd opened the door, to discover his son standing beside a very stern looking policeman.

"Exactly. You've got to admit though, that practical joke was one of brilliance." Troy said and Gabriella laughed again.

"Just hearing your description of your Dad's face was enough. Though I wasn't too impressed when I found out that you were grounded for the next two weeks." Gabriella said and Troy just shrugged.

"Neither was I. But hey, to me it was worth it and he did relent and let me see you for your birthday." Troy said as he turned into the parking lot of Albuquerque's only ice-cream parlor.

"I know. But it sucked that you had to go, I know you were just dying to meet all my – why are we at the ice-cream parlor?" Gabriella interrupted herself to turn her gaze to Troy as he pulled into a parking space. She hadn't thought he was serious when he'd said they were going to get ice-cream. Troy looked at her and grinned.

"I figured you needed some food of the Gods." He said, grabbing his wallet and getting out of the car. Gabriella sighed and followed suit, shutting the door, she watched Troy lock the car and then stroll casually towards the entrance.

"Not impressed Troy. I have homework to do." Gabriella said as she caught up with him. Troy threw her a smile that worked on every other girl he'd ever directed it at and Gabriella glared at him.

"Brie, seriously, relax, you're too stressed and don't say you aren't because I know very well that you'd be lying." Troy said turning to face her right before the doors and Gabriella folded her arms and glared at him. Troy met her glare with an amused gaze of his own and Gabriella's glare hardened when she saw that he was seeing right through her.

"Brieeeee……" Troy sang and Gabriella's folded arms tensed.

"Brieeeee……" He continued and Gabriella finally relented, the tone of his voice, not his voice, was annoying her.

"Fine. But I'm serious when I say I've got homework to do." She snapped at him and Troy shrugged.

"Sure, sure, come on. I'm hungry." Troy said and Gabriella followed him into the shop. She came to a stop next to him and looked down at the array of different colours and frowned.

"What are you getting?" Troy asked as he examined the menu.

"Ummm……don't know. What are you getting?" Gabriella replied glancing at him and Troy shrugged.

"Hmmm, bubblegum, chocolate, banana and rainbow." Troy replied and Gabriella wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You still seriously have no idea how to pick your flavors do you and isn't that one of your exes?" Gabriella asked seeing a pretty blonde girl approach them from behind the counter, Troy glanced at her, grimaced and then leaned down to her ear.

"That was the one that thought people from Norway spoke Norwegianese." He whispered and Gabriella burst into laughter, as the girl smiled at Troy and sent Gabriella a cool look. Turning away from her Gabriella felt Troy chuckle and then order his combination.

"What are you having?" Troy asked Gabriella, nudging her in the ribs and Gabriella managed to turn around before laughing again when she saw the girl.

"You order it." Gabriella choked out and Troy just laughed and nodded.

"She'll have chocolate and vanilla. Can we get a Coca-Cola as well?" Troy asked as Gabriella wiped away her tears.

"Um, I'm going to go and find us a seat." Gabriella said and managed to walk away without bursting into laughter again. Troy watched her go and shook his head as he turned back to pay for the ice-cream.

Gabriella slid into a booth and watched as Troy managed to detach himself from the girl at the counter and make his way over to her, a disgusted look on his face. As soon as he slid into the booth opposite her, Gabriella burst into fresh giggles.

"You know, I think that's the first _really_ dumb girl you've gone out with." Gabriella commented when he sat down, Troy groaned and let his head fall onto the table as Gabriella laughed.

"You don't need to tell me that. I forgot to tell you about the date didn't I?" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head as their ice-cream was served. Both ignoring the girl who'd served them.

"I got a running commentary remember? You kept sending me messages." She replied as she dug her spoon into his bubblegum scoop and stuck it in her mouth. Before Troy could reply, both were bombarded with loud greetings and shouts as they were forced to the middle of their booth while people that they both knew joined them at their table.

"Yo Troy my man, where have you been hiding?" Gabriella winced as one of Troy's closest friends, Chad Danforth, slid into the booth and dragged a pretty dark haired girl with him.

"Yeah dude! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Jason Cross exclaimed, sliding into the seat next to the girl and squishing her between him and Chad.

"You can't have looked everywhere; if you had you would have found him before now." Gabriella said and Troy chuckled beside her as the two boys she'd known nearly as long as Troy turned their attention to her.

"Hey Little Miss Sunshine, didn't see you there all wrapped up in Troy's arms!" Jason said with a grin and Gabriella glared at him as Troy narrowed his eyes. Troy knowing exactly what Jason was referring to and now thoroughly regretting the game of truth and dare he'd had to play with him to during a particularly boring party they'd both attended.

"Oh Jason shut up, your just jealous because Troy doesn't need to explain everything he says to her!" Sharpay Evans snapped as she slid into the seat next to Gabriella and was immediately followed by her boyfriend Zeke Baylor.

"Thanks Shar." Gabriella said rolling her eyes as she hugged the older girl and then settled back to eat some more of Troy's bubblegum ice-cream. Troy himself had already begun working on her vanilla scoop and watching as the booth only he and Gabriella had occupied a minute ago, fill with people who had apparently been looking for him.

"Your welcome Gabs." Sharpay grinned and then settled back into her boyfriend as she watched Gabriella absent-mindedly pick off a piece of lint on Troy's t-shirt and then return to eating Troy's ice-cream.

"Hey dude." Troy leaned over Gabriella to slap hands with Zeke, and then leaned back and laughed when he saw Gabriella frowning at him. "What?" He asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes and handed him a napkin.

"I know I didn't get anything on my shirt Brie." Troy said and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him and then her eyes flicked to his arm and Troy looked at the smearing on his arm.

"Not your shirt was it?" Gabriella asked smugly and then shrieked as he wiped his arm over her face and grinned as she glared at him.

"Hey Brie, you've got something on your face." Troy said innocently and Gabriella glared at him.

"Hey guys!" Chad shouted and Gabriella and Troy turned their attention from each other to him, while Sharpay, Zeke and Jason turned their attention from Troy and Gabriella to Chad.

"We're waiting Chad." Sharpay said, her voice dripping with impatience as Chad whispered something into the girl he'd brought ear.

"Sorry, okay, guys this is Jamie, Jamie you've already met Jason. That's Sharpay; she'd the blonde ice queen, that's her boyfriend Zeke, he follows Sharpay. That's Troy and his wife-to-be Gabriella." Chad said pointing at each one and ignoring how both Sharpay and Zeke bristled. Both Troy and Gabriella's heads whipped around to glare at Chad when the words left his mouth, Gabriella throwing the napkin that she'd been using to clean Troy's arm down while Troy finished wiping off the smear of ice-cream on Gabriella's face.

"Really? What's it like being engaged to Troy Bolton?" Jamie asked Gabriella curiously and Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Chad, ignoring the question and waiting for an explanation from Chad.

"Dude Chad, that's not even remotely funny." Troy snapped at him and Chad just shrugged.

"Okay, so you're not engaged." Chad said and Troy continued to glare at him as Gabriella shifted uncomfortably when she realized that Troy's arm was wrapped around her tightly and made the connection with Jason's comment.

"But you make a cute couple. How old are you Gabriella?" Jamie said and Gabriella went red when she said that and avoided looking at Troy. Not wanting to see his reaction to the comment.

"I'm sixteen." She replied softly and chose to ignore the surprised then catty look that flew across Jamie's face.

"Yes Jamie, she's sixteen and she's known Troy since he was seven and the rest of us since we were nine, so any nasty comment you make about her will have consequences." Sharpay suddenly spoke up, wanting to divert the attention from Troy and Gabriella and allow them to regain their composure. She could see Gabriella trying to dislodge Troy's arm from around her shoulders and calm the redness in her cheeks, while Troy tightened the arm around her and calmed the anger and embarrassment in his eyes.

Sharpay sighed quietly as she looked at the two; she loved Gabriella like a little sister and knew exactly how deep her feelings for Troy ran. So she'd gently been pushing Gabriella to give Troy some signal, some inkling as to how she was really feeling, ever since she'd managed to pry it from her after they'd both accidentally walked in on Troy making out with another girl, one and half years ago. Turning her attention from the petite brunette to the tall blue-eyed boy next to her, Sharpay silently wished she had the power to bend will. Troy was a different matter all together when it came to his feelings for Gabriella. He knew he had them, even showed it in the gentleness he had when he hugged her, or the looks that they sometimes shared that unnerved everyone because they seemed to be speaking without words. But from what Troy called her 'sisterly intuition', Sharpay was well aware Troy wasn't going to act on his feelings because he was afraid that he would hurt Gabriella the way he'd hurt some of his other girlfriends.

"Shar, are you okay? You've been staring at us for a while." Gabriella asked suddenly and Sharpay snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Gabriella who was in the middle of raising the bottle of Coca-Cola to her lips.

"I'm fine, sorry, I just zoned out for a second." Sharpay replied and Gabriella nodded as Troy took the bottle from her and gulped down some of it before turning his attention to Gabriella.

"Gabs, would you mind coming with me to order some ice-cream?" Sharpay asked suddenly and Gabriella shrugged and nodded. Pushing Troy's arm off her shoulders, Gabriella slid out of the booth and followed Sharpay too the counter, having a slight idea why Sharpay had asked her to come with her.

"So, what are you getting?" Gabriella asked casually and Sharpay sighed.

"Gabriella, you really have to tell him soon." Sharpay said and Gabriella shot the older girl a confused look, having already decided to be difficult.

"Tell who what? I think you should mango." Gabriella asked and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella, if Chad, the most ignorant person in the world, can see that you're in love with Troy and that Troy's in love with you then something has to be done." Sharpay said gently and Gabriella sighed and turned to look at the blonde girl.

"Shar, there's nothing to be done. Whatever I feel for Troy and don't say love because we both know that's not true, is going to stay hidden because I know that he doesn't feel the same way." Gabriella sighed and Sharpay studied the girl intently.

"Gabriella……he won't wait for your signal forever." She said and Gabriella tilted her head and looked at the blonde girl, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Troy approaching and decided to end the conversation.

"Who said he's waiting for something?" She asked and then looked at Troy as he stopped beside her; he gave her a questioning look which Gabriella just replied to with a shrug.

"You ready to go? Dad wants me home for some reason." Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Yep, you already sick of Jamie?" She replied and Troy grinned sheepishly as Gabriella saw right through his excuse.

"Pretty much, come on or your parents'll panic because you're not waiting at home for them. See ya Shar." Troy said and Gabriella shook her head at him.

"Enjoy your food of the Gods Sharpay." She said waving as Troy pulled her out the door, leaving Sharpay feeling frustrated with both of them.

**A/N: Okay, so that's nine pages long, sorry if it dragged but I needed to introduce Sharpay, who is **_**not**_** evil in this story as you've all probably guessed, and introduce the fact that most of their friends are well aware of their feelings for each other, even Chad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Won One, Lost Another

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.**

**A/N: Okay, I want to say thank you for all the brilliant reviews so far I'm glad that you all love it!**

_**Convincing You To Fall**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**WON ONE, LOST ANOTHER**

_"Boys are so much stronger then girls!" A ten-year old Troy shouted angrily at an eight-year old Gabriella, who glared at him furiously. _

_"Are not! Girls are stronger!" She yelled back and he glowered, furious that she was contradicting him and itching to throw the pillow that was just to his right at her and prove to her that boys were stronger then girls. _

_"Are not! Boys are bigger and so there stronger! Girls are smaller and so they aren't! I'm bigger then you, so I'm stronger then you." He yelled at her, his eyes daring her to argue with his logic. Gabriella folded her arms tightly and glowered at him from her side of the room, while Troy stood on his side and glared back at her, slowly inching toward the pillow that he'd noticed before._

_"That's stupid." Gabriella said angrily, stomping her foot on the ground stubbornly. The argument, which had started because Gabriella had asked Troy why the woman in the movie they were watching always had to be saved by the man and Troy had replied that it was because boys were stronger then girls, was about to reach boiling point._

_"No its not, it's logical. Boy are stronger then girls because they're bigger, I'm bigger then you therefore I'm stronger then you." Troy said crankily, angry that Gabriella hadn't accepted his logic and that she was arguing with him. _

_"It is not! I bet you, you couldn't beat me!" Gabriella said sounding sure of herself, she made a face that would have been comical to anyone watching when she realized that Troy was going to take her up on her bet and began wishing that she hadn't spoken at all. _

_"You're on!" Troy shouted and pounced, when his body came into contact with Gabriella's they both went flying. _

_Rachel Bolton walked into the living room of her house, feeling slightly worried when she heard Gabriella scream, and immediately burst into laughter. Gabriella was lying under Troy and making vain attempts to push the ten-year old off of her while Troy kept his hand firmly on her shoulders and glared at her. If they had been older or if she wasn't aware of their temperaments, Rachel knew she would have been worried, but knowing the two as well as she did she was well aware that they would sort it out and be best friends again very soon. _

_"See! I was right and you were wrong!" Troy said to Gabriella smugly, Gabriella glared up at him and made another attempt at pushing the boy off her. _

_"Tr-oy, get off me!" Gabriella snapped up at him, forgetting that she'd been mad at him only minutes before. _

_"Not until you admit I was right and you were wrong and that boys are stronger then girls!" Troy shot back, his blue eyes determined. Gabriella eyes flared and then she made another vain attempt to shove him off her, while he kept an even more resolute grip on her shoulders. Gabriella suddenly gave in, growing tired of trying to push him off. _

_"Okay, fine. Troy, can you please get off me?" Gabriella asked and Troy grinned, before getting off her. _

_"Boys beat girls every time Brie, remember that." Troy said wisely and Gabriella glared at him._

Gabriella shook her head grinning as she walked through the doors of East High, they'd been having that argument since the day she'd been dumb enough to ask the question and neither had let up. Although both had relented at times, neither had given up on their side of the argument and she knew for a fact that neither would until there was solid proof that either of their arguments was correct. Shaking her head Gabriella managed to dodge the normal amount of East High chaos and make it to her locker without any major injuries. Shaking her head at the end of year chaos, Gabriella opened her locker, glanced briefly at the picture of her and Troy asleep on her lounge that his mother had taken last year, and then concentrated on finding her books. She heard someone walk up and ignored them as she continued to search for her Chemistry book.

"Are you going to acknowledge me at all?" Gabriella glanced briefly at her friend Taylor and managed a smile, before turning her attention back to her locker.

"Hi Taylor. What's up?" She asked and frowned as she realized where her Chemistry book had disappeared to. Slamming her locker door shut Gabriella turned to Taylor and gave her a fake smile.

"Um, apart from the fact that you were meant to help me study yesterday? Nothing." Taylor replied and Gabriella shot her a confused look before she realized what Taylor was talking about.

"Sorry. I had a really bad day yesterday and then Troy completely screwed up my afternoon because he made the decision that we were going out for ice-cream and I wasn't allowed to argue." Gabriella said and missed Taylor's raised eyebrows as she opened her bag and went through it in search of her book.

"So you ditched me to have ice-cream with Troy?" She asked disbelievingly and Gabriella looked up at her, aware of Taylor's view on her friendship with Troy.

"Well, it was either go willingly or be dragged there. Troy actually carried me to the car before I agreed to go." Gabriella replied defensively and then gaped when Taylor burst into laughter.

"Oh Gabi, I'm not mad that you ditched me. I just think it's about time you went out with Troy." Taylor explained and watched as Gabriella turned red as she realized what Taylor was talking about. Taylor instantly regretted her words as she remembered how touchy Gabriella could become when Troy was brought up in a conversation.

"I did not go out with Troy. I just went with him to get ice-cream." Gabriella snapped at her and Taylor decided to let it go, aware that Gabriella wasn't going to want to talk about it anymore.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Taylor held her hands up in mock defeat and Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend. Although one of the smartest girls in school, she could be as immature as Chad when she wanted to be, which was probably why she liked her, Gabriella suddenly thought. It was always nice to have a friend that was as immature as she was smart, although she'd never given Chad the credit for being smart.

"It okay. I'll talk to you later." Gabriella said and began to walk down the hallway, leaving Taylor standing at her locker confused.

Gabriella weaved her way through the crowd of students and ignored the glares some of the girls she passed sent her. It was something she'd grown so used to she'd think that something was wrong if it stopped happening and she knew that the only way it would stop happening was if she and Troy stopped being friends, which she was well aware was not going to happen. Rounding a corner, Gabriella saw Troy standing at his locker, his back to her and groaned. That screwed up her plan of opening his locker, finding her Chemistry book amongst the three month old lunches and assessments he'd never handed in, shutting it before Homeroom and Troy arrived. Rolling her eyes, Gabriella ran up to him and jumped wrapped her arms around his neck as he caught her legs.

"Hey Brie." Troy said, grinning at the looks of disbelief on his teammate's faces and winking at Chad, Jason and Zeke as they all shook their heads at him. He knew for a fact that, apart from Chad, Jason and Zeke, none of them had actually expected him to catch Gabriella's legs. He felt her rest her chin on his shoulder and turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Hey. Am I interrupting something?" She asked hesitantly, glancing at his teammates and noting their open-mouthed looks and Chad, Zeke and Jason's obvious amusement.

"Nope. Just talking about what we should get Dad to say thanks for being our coach. Any ideas?" Troy asked and Gabriella looked at him thoughtfully.

"Get one of your playing jerseys, have everyone sign it and have the jersey framed. He's into the sentimental stuff and he'd love it." She replied and Troy grinned at her as he watched his friends eyes grow wide.

"You think he'd like that?" He asked and Gabriella moved her shoulders carelessly.

"He'd love it. Especially if you all write personalized messages, even you Mister," Gabriella said poking Troy's chest, when she saw an uncomfortable look cross his face and knew that he wasn't comfortable with writing his Dad a message because he'd always see him. "He'd probably hang it in his office." She said and Troy turned back to his team.

"What do you think? Brie's right when she says he'd love it." Troy asked his team. Gabriella watched in interest as Troy went from best friend to Captain in an instant. This was the only side of her best friend she never messed with. Troy was almost the essence of a master when he was playing Captain; he demanded respect and attention from his team when he spoke and always returned the mutual respect when another player in his team spoke, it was the reason he was voted Captain in his sophomore year, Chad being a close second only because of his uncanny ability to have more energy and spirit then everyone else on the team, and had held the position till his Senior year.

"I like it!" Chad announced suddenly, snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts. She looked over at the bushy-haired male and rolled her eyes as he wrapped an arm around Jamie. Gabriella blinked and suddenly realized that the team meeting she'd managed to invade was over and that the player's girlfriends were all approaching and fast, after a moment of contemplation Gabriella decided to ignore the girls who shot her dirty looks and smile at the ones she knew.

"So what did you decide?" She asked Troy as she waved to Sharpay, who had appeared next to Zeke. Her twin, Ryan, slinking off into the mass of students waiting for the bell to ring.

"The jersey thing. Why'd you jump on my back half way through the meeting?" Troy asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I didn't realize it was a meeting until I saw everyone else in your team staring at me." She replied and Troy laughed.

"Trust you. Thanks for the idea though, we'd come up with buying him a huge box of chocolates." Troy said and Gabriella burst into laughter as Troy grinned sheepishly.

"Well, girls always do have better ideas." Gabriella said with a shrug and Troy gasped in mock-horror.

"They do not! Guys often come up with much better ideas then girls. Example, what I got you for your birthday last year." Troy said triumphantly and Gabriella buried her head in his shoulder.

"Okay, so you got me a kitten and it was a good surprise and you thought of it all by yourself. That doesn't mean that guys come up with better ideas then girls." Gabriella said, her voice muffled against his shoulder and Troy laughed.

"You're digging yourself deeper into this hole Brie. Don't argue." He said and Gabriella slapped his chest and then sighed as she acknowledged defeat.

"Fine. Now can I have my Chemistry book?" She asked and Troy shrugged.

"Yeah. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out I'd taken it." He said and let go of her legs. Gabriella slid from his back and waited impatiently as he opened his locker and conducted a search for it.

"It took me about ten minutes. Why'd you take it?" She asked as she caught the jacket he threw at her. Glancing down she discovered it was his Varsity jacket and pulled it on.

"Um, because I knew Chemistry was the subject you were stressing about." Troy replied and emerged from his locker and looked at Gabriella with raised eyebrows. She took the book gratefully and then looked down at her jacket and blushed.

"Sorry. I wanted to see how big you actually were." She replied and Troy hid a grin.

"Uh-huh. You look good in it." He said without thinking and then instantly regretted it when Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at the ground shyly, embarrassed about what he had said.

"Thanks." She said softly. Taking the jacket off, she handed it back to him. Troy took it from her and threw it back into his locker. She started to walk off when Troy stopped her.

"You know Brie; I've just realized that we should sort out this argument about boys over girls." He said and watched as Gabriella stopped short and stared at him.

"Troy, that was random." She said and he shrugged.

"So? It's true. We should sort it out this afternoon. One-on-one game of basketball, whoever wins proves they're right." Troy said, making it sound like a dare. He grinned when Gabriella's jaw dropped open and she stared at him. He could see her running the suggestion over in her mind and knew that she wouldn't turn it down.

"Okay. In the gym after school?" She asked and Troy nodded before pulling her in for a hug. Gabriella snuggled into him and he gave her another squeeze before letting her go.

"That's in case I don't get to see you to calm you down today." He said softly and Gabriella blushed again, he knew her too well sometimes.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the gym." She replied softly and Troy nodded and watched as she walked away. His head snapped to the side when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, he relaxed when he saw it was only Zeke and then glanced once more at the disappearing figure of Gabriella before turning to his friend.

"What?" Troy asked when he saw the look on Zeke's face.

"Dude, if you don't ask that girl to Prom, tell her you love her, blah, blah, blah, by the time we graduate, we'll kill you." Zeke said matter-of-factly and Troy stared at him, his mind working to process Zeke's words.

"Whoa, wait, who said I was in love with Gabriella? And what do you mean by 'we'?" Troy asked; the fear of being discovered showing in his eyes as he looked at his friend.

"Dude, you've been into that girl since you beat that guy up because he was teasing her." Zeke said and Troy winced.

"As for the 'we' part. 'We' is the entire school. Troy, everyone at school knows you're in love with her just by the way you treat her." Sharpay spoke up and Troy ran a hand through his hair, glancing in the direction that Gabriella had gone in. Was he really that transparent?

"Guys, I have no idea what you're talking about." Troy said and ignored the look that Sharpay and Zeke exchanged.

"Yes you do. She's not going to wait forever Troy." Sharpay said and walked off as the bell rang. Troy looked at Zeke, who just shrugged and slapped him on the back.

"Dude, seriously, just ask her to Prom and go from there." Zeke said and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we've got to get to class." He said and shut his locker door and headed for his homeroom, Zeke trailing behind, shaking his head at his friend's stubbornness.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Gabriella walked through the doors of the East High gym and grinned when she saw Troy already there, in his training gear and practicing his free throws. Dropping her bag on one of the bleachers she looked up at the stands when she heard a burst of laughter and shook her head when she saw Chad, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and Jamie sitting in the bleachers wrapped up in a conversation. Walking over to the basket, Gabriella caught the ball when it went through the hoop and grinned at Troy.

"So you decided to show up." Troy said walking over to her and Gabriella shrugged.

"I figured that I might as well. By the way, next time actually dare me to do something instead of working the dare in when you say something." She said throwing the ball at him; Troy caught it easily as he came to a stop in front of her. Holding the ball against his side, Troy studied her for a moment.

"I'm assuming that your day was alright." He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No. You know my day was alright. Now are we going to play or not? Because you're driving me home whether I win or lose." Gabriella said and Troy laughed.

"Of course Brie. Come on, we'll play half-court, first to twenty wins." Troy said leading her to the middle of the court.

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again?" Gabriella said and Troy turned to her and grinned.

"Because you never turn down a dare, whether it's been said out loud or whether it's just in the tone of voice." He replied as he bounced the ball and signaled to someone. Gabriella looked at him suspiciously as she heard some sneakers squeak on the court.

"Alright people, I'm your referee for this game. First to twenty wins, nothing stupid is allowed and no-one is to cry when they lose or fake an injury like _she_ did when _she_ was twelve to get out of the game _she_ was losing." Chad announced when he reached the two on the court. Troy burst into laughter as Gabriella glared at Chad.

"Chad, if you ever say that again, there is not a person in this school who won't know the story of you super-gluing your hand to you're dog's tail when you were ten or when you buried your head in your own birthday cake because you found out you had to share it with everyone." Gabriella snapped at him and Chad had the grace to look ashamed of what he said.

"Sorry Gabs." Chad muttered and Gabriella rolled her eyes, before glaring at Troy who just grinned at her.

"Sorry Brie, but it was kind of funny." Troy said and Gabriella shook her head at him.

"No it wasn't. Lets just play and hope you never remember this game of basketball." She muttered and both Troy and Chad burst into laughter at her words.

"Trust us Gabs. Someone's going to remember this game." Chad said and tossed the ball up, Gabriella glared at Chad as she jumped for it and managed to get a hand on it before Troy had it in the net and was awarded two points.

"Okay, that wasn't fair. You have to at _least_ let me get one point." Gabriella said as Chad handed her the ball Troy shrugged.

"I dunno Brie. I mean, this game is the deciding factor in the boys over girl's argument. Do you really think that I would allow you to get even _close_ to my score?" Troy asked and Gabriella shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Are you feeling selfless today or selfish?" Gabriella asked and Troy just grinned as she bounced the ball and moved into the field of play.

A hot, sweaty and breathless twenty minutes later, Gabriella was laughing as she watched Troy raise his arms in victory. The score was only twenty to twelve and she felt reasonably proud that he'd let her even get past ten. The reason the game had even taken place had disappeared completely when Sharpay, Zeke and Jason had gotten into it and the only one who hadn't seemed to be enjoying themselves was Jamie.

"Alright Champion of the world, get changed you smell funny." Gabriella laughed and Troy as he pulled of his shirt. Gabriella felt her mouth go dry as her eyes dragged up his toned body, and she watched as he sniffed his shirt.

"I do not. You're just upset because I'm not covered in sweat." He said and Gabriella laughed as she walked over to him and held his shirt up to her nose. Sniffing it, she made a face and looked up at him.

"How long has this shirt been in your locker?" She asked him curiously and Troy moved his shoulders and Gabriella had to struggle to keep her eyes on his face and not the way his muscles rippled when he moved his shoulders.

"A couple of weeks. Why?" He asked and Gabriella shook her head at him and giggled slightly.

"Because it smells like your mom's Bolognese sauce." She replied and Troy sniffed it again.

"It does a bit, doesn't it?" He asked as Chad, Sharpay and Zeke joined them.

"What smells?" Chad asked and Troy handed him his shirt. Chad sniffed and then gave Troy a strange look.

"Dude, why does your shirt smell like your mom's Bolognese sauce?" He asked and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"No idea. Are you getting changed?" Troy directed the question at Gabriella, even though he didn't really want her to get changed. She looked good in her black singlet shirt and shorts.

"Yeah. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you at your car, okay?" Gabriella said, pulling the band she had in her hair out and Troy nodded his eyes following the curls that tumbled out of the bun she'd had it in, she smiled at him and turned around and walked away. His eyes followed her as she walked over to her bag, picked it up in one fluid motion and then pushed open the gym doors to head to the girls change rooms.

"Okay, Troy, dude, if you _seriously_ can look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for Gabriella right now. I'll hit you." Chad's voice had Troy's head whipping around and he stared Chad.

"What?" He asked and Sharpay, Zeke and Jason, who had joined them, all glared at him.

"Troy, you are not going to get away with playing dumb, we all know you're in love with Gabriella." Jason said as Troy pulled his shirt back on.

"No I'm not." He said and before any of the boys could speak up Sharpay spoke.

"Troy, stop denying it. We all know you are and we're just wondering whether you do or not." She said and Troy suddenly realized that they weren't going to let it go. All four of them stared at him, waiting for a confession while Troy racked his brain for an excuse.

"Guys, how do you know that I have feelings for her, when you probably don't even know she has feelings for me. It's all a wild guess." Troy said, grinning. His grin faded when he saw how serious they all were.

"Troy, you have to be blind to not see Gabriella's in love with you. All you have to do is see the way she looks at you and you know." Sharpay said and Troy stared at them, not knowing how to respond to the statement or to Chad's question.

"Look, guys. Can you wait?" He asked feebly as they all glared at him. Before any of them could speak they heard an obnoxious cough from behind Troy and they all turned to look at Jamie, who had her arms folded and a nasty look on her face.

"Can we help you?" Sharpay asked sweetly and Troy leaned over to Chad.

"Dude, if you don't get rid of that girl in the next two days I _will_ hurt you." He said softly and both Jason and Zeke nodded their heads in agreement. Chad looked at them and shrugged.

"Sure. I was going to anyway, not really my type." He said and they all sighed in relief.

"Chad? Are you coming? I've got to get home." Jamie said imperiously and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we'd all better get going. Gabriella's probably waiting for you Troy." Zeke said glancing at his girlfriends watch.

"Nah. Give her another two minutes and then she'll be at the car." He replied and Sharpay shook her head as Jason, Chad and Zeke laughed.

"Whatever, we're going. Come on Chad." Jamie said and dragged Chad towards the doors Gabriella had walked through earlier. Chad managed to wave good-bye before the door slammed, closing him from view.

"And we're going to follow suit. Troy, just, remember that Gabriella's not going to wait forever for you and your going to hurt her, and yourself, more if you don't act now." Sharpay said and Troy shook his head at her.

"Dude, she's right. We all know you love her, we just don't want you to wait to long." Zeke said and then wrapped his arm around Sharpay's shoulders and led her out the door. Jason waited until it was only him and Troy in the gym before speaking.

"Well, on one hand you've got the fact that we all know your in love with Little Miss Sunshine and want you to act on it and have totally lost the argument as to whether or not your in love with her, whether you like it or not. On the other, we have the fact that you and Gabriella had finally put an end to the 'who's stronger? Boy's or girls?' argument, with you coming out as the victor. I'll see you later Troy." Troy watched in disbelief as Jason walked out the door.

Turning to the basket, Troy took a shot and watched as the basketball flew through the air and into the basket. Jason was right, he'd won one argument, the one they'd been playing basketball over and he'd lost another. Lost the argument with himself and with his friends about how deep his feelings for Gabriella ran, about how in love with her he actually was and how little time he had to act on his feelings. The promise he'd made to himself when he realized he had feelings for, crumbling into dust as he realized that Sharpay was right. She wouldn't wait forever and, if they were right about her feelings for him, he would hurt her more in the long run to not let her know his feelings then he would now.

"Won one and lost another." Troy muttered and wished that he'd won the argument about his feelings and lost the argument about boys over girls. 

**A/N: Another chapter done! I hope it's not to rushed. I'm a little bit afraid it is. Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**


	4. Something More

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.**

**A/N: Okay, I have to say how much fun I'm having with this story. It is just so much fun to write, especially all the cute moments with Troy and Gabriella. It's so natural to write them the way I am.**

_**Convincing You To Fall**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**SOMETHING MORE**

_Sixteen-year old Troy stared in complete disbelief at the screen as it faded to black. Beside him fourteen-year old Gabriella sniffled and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as the boy next to her continued to stare incredulously at the screen. _

_"I don't believe it. After all that she just _died_?" Troy asked incredulously and Gabriella turned to him and belted him with the pillow she'd been crying into for the past five minutes. Troy raised his hands in mock surrender and tried not to laugh at her tear-stained face._

_"Yes Troy. She died and he loved her so much……why are you laughing?" Gabriella asked through the tears that had started to well up again, she watched as Troy tried to control the shaking of his shoulders. _

_"Because it's a movie and you're crying like someone actually died." Troy said through a burst of laughter and Gabriella belted him with the pillow again as he continued to laugh._

_"It's not funny. You're not meant to laugh! Stop it!" Gabriella snapped at him and Troy grinned and shook his head at her. Gabriella sighed and stood up, walking over to the television set, she took out the DVD and placed it in the case and then turned back to Troy who was still sitting on the lounge and laughing at the tears that were still falling down her face. Gabriella glared at him and picked up a pillow that was lying on the floor next to her and threw it at him. The pillow hit him in the face and Gabriella burst into giggles as Troy stared at her, his mouth open in indignation as Gabriella laughed at him. _

_"Mistake Montez!" Troy suddenly said and before Gabriella could comprehend what he had said, a pillow had hit her side. _

_"Ooooh, you're going to pay for that Bolton!" She said with a laugh and managed to pick up a pillow as Troy hit her with another one. Shrieking, Gabriella hit him back with her pillow and laughed as he tried to hit her and missed. _

_Ten minutes later, Troy and Gabriella collapsed on the lounge again, both completely out-of-breath, and surveyed the living room that had, before the pillow fight, been in order and no chairs had been upturned. Dropping her head on Troy's shoulder, Gabriella breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Troy turned his head and looked at her, reaching up he pushed the strands of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear and smiled as she moved closer to him. _

_"So are you going to tell me why you were crying over that movie? Cause really, it was just a movie." He asked after a moment and Gabriella's eyes fluttered open to look at him thoughtfully. _

_"It's sad Troy. The whole story is sad, the way he loves her so much, the way she doesn't want to be in love with him at first, the way the two of them learn from each other and the way he continues working for what he wants after she dies. It's just so sad and sometimes……" Gabriella faltered for a moment and Troy raised his eyebrows curiously at her. _

_"Sometimes what?" He asked and Gabriella shrugged uncomfortably. _

_"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have somebody love me like that. Somebody who's always there for me and holds me when I need to be held, who loves me the way Landon loves Jamie. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if someone saw something more……and now you probably think I'm stupid." Gabriella said with a half-smile, she turned her eyes from her lap to Troy's and the half-smile faded when she saw that his eyes were completely unreadable. She wasn't sure whether it was the look in them that she'd never seen before or the fact that it was the first time she'd never been able to read his emotions that unnerved her, but she knew that it was the first time she'd ever had to avert her eyes from his gaze. After a moment of silence, Troy spoke. _

_"Come on, let's put on another movie. One that _doesn't_ make you cry." He said and Gabriella nodded as he shifted. _

_"Sure, as long as it's not a horror movie were a girls finger gets cut off." She said and Troy grinned at her teasingly. _

_"Damn and I really wanted to watch 'House of Wax' too." He joked and Gabriella laughed as he came and sat back down next to her. Gabriella resumed her previous position and then laughed when she saw the title of the movie. _

_"Troy……since when do you watch black and white moves called 'Hold That Ghost'?" She asked and Troy shrugged. _

_"Since now." He replied and Gabriella glanced at him and Troy met her gaze before grinning and turning his attention back to the screen. _

Troy grinned a little at the memory as he slowed his car to a stop and waited for the traffic light to change from red to green. He could remember very clearly the way she'd reacted to 'Hold That Ghost' and still brought it up on the odd occasion when she refused to watch movies she'd never even heard of before. He could also remember quite clearly that she'd found the movie one of the funniest she'd ever seen, even though as she put it, it was nineteen-forties humor and would have probably looked better in colour instead of black and white. Troy pressed the accelerator when the light changed and groaned when he heard his phone go off. Picking it up from where it sat near the gear stick, he looked at the number discovered it was one he didn't recognize and hit end call with a look of disdain on his face. He knew that it was more then likely a girl ringing him to ask him prom. Ever since Chad had blurted it out to one of the cheerleaders that he still didn't have a date to prom, Troy had found himself being bombarded with girls begging him to let them be his date to prom. It had gotten to the point where he'd been forced to 'accidentally' lose his phone for nearly three weeks so he didn't have to hear his ring tone every five minutes. Gabriella had found the whole thing amusing and had spent an entire night answering his phone and working on her different accents just so she could hear the reactions of some of the girls. Although Troy had found it amusing at the time, he hadn't when he'd gotten to school the next day and had to convince half the school he _wasn't_ going out with a German named Anja.

Shaking his head, Troy pulled into the senior's car park at East High and parked his car. Reaching into the back, he picked up is bag and frowned as he saw one of Gabriella's sweaters sitting on the backseat. Rolling his eyes as he realized that she'd left it there when he'd dropped her off the night before, Troy got out of the car and grinned as he saw Chad's afro moving towards him. Locking his car, Troy leaned against it as Chad approached, Jamie-free, he noted with relief.

"Yo Troy! What's up?" Chad yelled and Troy winced as Chad stopped in front of him.

"Dude, I'm standing right here you don't have to yell." He said and Chad shrugged as he turned back to look at the front entrance of the school.

"Sorry. Now, dude, tell me seriously. Who are you going to take to prom? Because I know you've had you're eye on Vanessa Barker for a while and I was thinking that I was going to ask her but, you know, if you want to ask her then that's fine. But, can you let-" Troy cut Chad off.

"Dude ask Vanessa. I really don't care." He said, his eyes scanning the crowd of stream of students that had gotten off Gabriella's bus. He grinned when he saw her get off the bus, in deep discussion with a girl that she knew from one of her classes. Chad, glancing in the direction that Troy was looking, rolled his eyes when he saw what Troy was staring at.

"Alright, I'll ask Vanessa. Now I can see your dying to go and talk to the love of your life, so I'll see you in homeroom." Chad said and disappeared before Troy could retaliate to his comment.

Rolling his eyes at his friends comment, Troy adjusted the strap of his bag and headed towards the school doors. As he walked, he wondered whether he should see Gabriella first and then talk to Sharpay, or the other way around. Nodding his head at the people who shouted greetings at him and managing only just to get through the group of cheerleaders that had surrounded him when he'd only been a few feet away from the door, Troy walked through the doors of East High and sighed in relief. Weaving his way through the crowd inside, Troy headed towards Sharpay's locker. He blew out a breath of relief when he saw at her locker alone. Walking up to her, Troy leaned against the locker that was next to hers and raised his eyebrows as he watched her examine herself in the mirror of the overly decorative locker.

"You know Troy, if you're trying to scare me; it would help if you didn't stand right behind me so I wouldn't be able to see you in the mirror." Sharpay said matter-of-factly and Troy chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to scare you. I, uh, needed to talk to you about something." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sharpay watched him carefully and managed to control the grin that she felt forming as she made a guess as to what he wanted to talk to her about. Turning to him, Sharpay folded her arms and looked up at him, her face showing only curiosity.

"About what?" She asked and Troy coughed slightly as she waited.

"Um, it's about prom and who I want to take." He said and Sharpay wanted to laugh at the look on his face.

"Let me guess, you want to take Gabriella, right?" She asked and Troy wasn't surprised that she'd guessed, if there was one thing he knew about Sharpay, it was that she never bothered to flounder around with words; she always got straight to the point.

"Um, I guess." Sharpay watched Troy shrug uncomfortably and rolled her eyes at him.

"Troy, stop being uncomfortable, you know very well that I know you're in love with Gabriella, so being embarrassed about it and get to the point." She said flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. Troy frowned at her and Sharpay shrugged at him.

"Can you not do that? Its not like I've actually come to terms with my feelings for her." Troy snapped at Sharpay, who just rolled her eyes at him again.

"No, let's be correct. You haven't come to the terms with the fact that I know, as well as Chad, Zeke and Jason. You came to terms with the fact that you loved Gabriella a long time ago, when you made that promise to yourself." Sharpay said and Troy looked at her sharply.

"How do you know about the promise?" He asked and Sharpay moved her shoulders noncommittally.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why you never acted on your feelings for Gabs Troy, besides just because I don't know you as well as Gabriella, doesn't mean I don't understand your temperament. You were afraid of hurting her the way you hurt the countless girls you went out with." Sharpay said and Troy stared at her in disbelief.

"How long did it take you to figure out?" He asked and Sharpay shrugged.

"A month. I figured you had feelings for Gabriella when I saw the way you looked at her once when we were all out together and then the promise part was something that seemed like something you would do." Sharpay said and Troy ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the blonde.

"Shar, you either have _way_ too much time on your hand to figure stuff like this out, or your brains wired to figure out stuff like this. Either way I don't think I'm comfortable with you knowing stuff like that, when you're so close to Brie." Try said and Sharpay laughed at the look of slight panic in his eyes. Troy glared at her and Sharpay shook her head at him.

"Troy you can be so dense sometimes. I've had two years to tell Gabriella all this. Do you honestly think that you admitting it would make me turn around and tell her?" Sharpay asked and Troy shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't understand girls." He said and Sharpay laughed again.

"Alright, alright, now what did you want to ask me about prom?" She asked and Troy ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and looked at her.

"Look, I want to take Brie to the prom, but……" Troy trailed off and this time Sharpay looked at him sympathetically. This was the first time Troy had ever been uncertain about a girl and Sharpay could tell he was nervous about what Gabriella would say if he asked her.

"But you're afraid that she won't feel the same way and say no?" Sharpay finished off his sentence and Troy shrugged before nodding reluctantly.

"And I wanted to know how I should ask her. Don't give me that look Shar," Troy said when Sharpay stared at him incredulously. "Gabriella isn't another girl, okay? And because of that I have no idea how to ask her. Besides, it's the taking her out of the best friend category and putting her in the dating one I guess." Troy continued and Sharpay sighed and shook her head at him.

"Troy, you're not putting Gabriella in the 'dating' category. You're putting her in the one she should have been in a long time ago, which would be somewhere along the lines of 'love-of-my-life' category. Don't bother arguing because it won't work." Sharpay said warningly when she saw Troy open his mouth to argue. "As for asking her, Gabriella won't need anything special when you ask her. Just ask her when it feels natural to you; knowing you, the wording will be perfect so don't worry about that. Just do it when it feels natural. Now, I have to go, so I'll see you later." Sharpay said, shutting her locker door and Troy stared at her as she walked off.

"Sharpay!" Troy called suddenly and Sharpay turned to him. "What if she says no?" He asked and Sharpay smiled at him sympathetically.

"She won't." She called back and Troy stared after her, wishing Sharpay had been slightly more helpful. Running a hand through his hair, Troy blew out a breath.

"Just do it when it feels natural." He repeated under his breath. "Easier said then done Shar." He muttered and pushed off the locker when he heard the bell ring.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Troy let out a relieved breath when he heard the bell ring signaling the end of the day. He hadn't had a good day. He'd spent half the day trying to figure out whether Sharpay had been serious or not when she'd said that Gabriella wouldn't say no and the other half trying to figure out how he was going to ask Gabriella. He knew very well that he should have probably taken Sharpay's advice and to just ask Gabriella naturally. But that wasn't normally the way Troy worked things, he liked to figure it out how to ask the girl first and then put the theory into practice and nine times out of ten, come out with a date. He'd never been nervous and had never actually thought that a girl would say no. But that had been every _other_ girl he'd wanted to ask out. Not Gabriella.

As he walked towards his car, Troy seriously contemplated not asking her and going with one of the various girls that had been begging him since the date for prom had been set. The contemplation was halted as he was forced to stop as a girl stepped in front of him and smiled up at him flirtatiously. Troy looked down at her, she was okay looking he supposed.

"Hi Troy." She giggled and Troy forced back a frown as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hi." He said, trying to not sound like he wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

"Listen," she started, placing a hand on his arm. "I heard that you don't have a date to prom and seeing as I don't either. I was wondering whether you'd want to go with me." She said. Troy sighed and shook her hand of his arm.

"Look, I'm sorry, really I am, but the answers no." He said and ignored the annoyed look that flitted across her face, which told him that she'd expected him to say yes to her request.

Moving past her, Troy reached his car and unlocked it. Getting in, he threw his bag in the back and saw Gabriella's sweater lying on the back seat. Looking at it, Troy suddenly realized that it was one of her favorite sweaters and chuckled as he remembered that last time she'd lost it, she'd torn apart her room looking for it. Starting the car, Troy picked up his phone and hit speed dial two.

"_Hello?_" Gabriella answered the phone breathlessly and Troy chuckled.

"Hey. What's wrong? You sound a little out of breath." He asked and Gabriella laughed.

"_Nothing. I left my phone in the kitchen and had to run from my room to get it. What's up?_" She replied and a million answers to the question flashed through his mind as he stopped at a traffic light.

"The sky." He replied and listened to her laugh again with a grin on his face.

"_No seriously, why are you calling? Because I'm looking-"_ Troy cut her off.

"For your sweater which is in the backseat of my car. Would you like it?" He asked and could see Gabriella frowning at the way he'd cut her off.

"_Yes. I would. I'll come and get it tonight._" She said and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Too late Brie, I'm already on my way." He said and Gabriella sighed.

"_Alright, you can come over as long as you don't carry me out of my house and take me to the ice-cream parlor again._" She said and Troy laughed.

"Uh-huh. I only did that because you needed a break and I felt like ice-cream." He said and Gabriella groaned.

"_Fine. Be that way._" She snapped and Troy laughed again.

"Oh I will be. I'll see you in a few minutes." Troy said before she could hang up. Gabriella muttered something incoherent and hung up on him. Troy chuckled again and snapped his phone shut as he pulled up to her house.

Reaching behind, he grabbed her sweater and then stopped as he realized that he was going to be alone with her. The thought didn't scare him, but the realization that he could ask her to prom now, did. Running a hand through his hair, Troy wondered for a brief moment if he should just drop her sweater off and make-up an excuse as to why he couldn't stay long and then remembered that Gabriella generally saw through all his excuses. Troy sighed and figured that he might as well stay instead of giving her a reason to worry about the way he was acting. Getting out of the car, Troy headed towards her front door and knocked. He heard feet running down stairs and then a loud 'OW!' and opened the door.

Gabriella looked up from her spot at the bottom the stairs as the door opened and glared at Troy who had stared at her for a split second before bursting into laughter. She glowered at him for a moment and then stood up. Placing weight on her right ankle caused her to wince and Gabriella grabbed the banister for support.

"Shut up Troy!" She snapped suddenly and Troy stopped laughing and looked at her. He suddenly realized that she'd hurt herself and walked over to her.

"Okay, Brie, no offence but I think that's like the third time ever you've fallen down your stairs." Troy said and Gabriella glared at him as he threw her sweater carelessly over the banister and then looked back at her.

"Thanks Troy. I really appreciate the sympathy." She snapped at him and he shrugged.

"Your welcome. Come on, you shouldn't be standing on that foot." He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

"I know. Can you help me into the living room?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded.

"Yep." He replied and Gabriella narrowed her eyes when she saw the look in his eyes. It was the same mischievous glint he got when he was planning something like a practical joke. Before she had time to accuse him of thinking about doing something stupid, Troy had her off the floor and in his arms like a bride. Gabriella shrieked at the unexpected move and clung to his neck as the shock subsided.

"Can you warn me when you're going to pick me up please?" She snapped at him as he carried into the living room.

"I would, but the look on your face is just too funny when I pick you up without warning." Troy replied and Gabriella hit the back of his head.

"You're a jerk." She informed him imperiously as Troy set her down on the lounge. Troy shrugged and then sat down and pulled her feet onto his lap and looked at her with a hurt look on his face.

"Gee Gabriella. You cut me to the quick there. What have I ever done to you?" He asked with sad eyes and Gabriella kicked him with her good foot and giggled at his expression.

"How does picking me up without warning sound to you Mr Bolton?" She replied and Troy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ooooh. Mr Bolton. I guess I'm in real trouble now." He said mockingly and Gabriella nodded at him seriously.

"Yes. You're in so much trouble Mr Bolton." Gabriella agreed and Troy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well then, seeing as you're my partner in crime Miss Montez, I'd have to say that you're the one in real trouble." Troy smirked and it was Gabriella's turn to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Really? And, if I am you so called partner in crime, do tell me what the punishment would be. I'm just dying to know." She replied and Troy grinned at her.

"Well, seeing as your just _dying_ to know. I'll show you." Troy said and Gabriella's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what he was going to do. Before she could scramble away, Troy was on top of her his fingers attacking her stomach mercilessly. Gabriella shrieked with laughter as his fingers continued their attack.

"Troy……stop……can't……breathe." Gabriella gasped out and Troy laughed at her expression and his hands stilled as she gasped for air.

He looked down at her, his hands resolutely planted on her waist, and silently thought how cute she looked when her face flushed from laughing hard and a smile that seemed permanent on her face. Sharpay's words floated into his thoughts as he stared down at the girl, he was lying on top of. '_Just do it when it feels natural_' and Troy suddenly realized that this was the best time to ask her, when they were so comfortable with each other. When he didn't have to worry about her thinking about how other people would react, when it was only them.

"Hey Brie," Troy started and Gabriella looked up at him. The laughter in her throat dying as she saw how serious he was.

"Yeah?" She questioned and then felt her breath catch in her throat as he pushed some curls back behind her ear.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" Troy asked softly and Gabriella's mouth went dry as he looked down at her. For a moment all she could do was stare up at him wordlessly, her mind drawing a blank as she tried to think of something to say.

Troy stared down at her and felt panic start to rise as he realized that she'd been silent for almost a minute. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to ask her after all, maybe he should have just gone with the girl who had asked him after school, maybe he shouldn't have even considered asking her. He was about to speak when Gabriella spoke.

"Yes." She whispered and Troy stared at her.

"What?" He asked and Gabriella giggled as he stared down at her, confused.

"Yes Troy. I'll go to prom with you." She said softly and Troy was suddenly very glad that he'd listened to Sharpay.

"Seriously?" He asked and Gabriella laughed at him again.

"Seriously. I'll go to prom with you, as long as you get off me." Gabriella said, feeling both her heart and pulse racing as she stared into his ocean blue eyes and saw utter relief in them. Had he really been worried that she would say no?

"I don't know Brie. I seem to have a definite advantage over you when I'm on top of you." Troy teased, feeling giddy with relief and wondering why he had been so worried that she would say no.

"You do. But at the moment I need you to get off me, because you're meant to be at home." Gabriella said and Troy stared down at her, confused.

"Why am I meant to be at home?" He asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Because you have to cook dinner tonight and we both know it takes you longer to cook dinner because you burn everything and have to start again." Gabriella replied and laughed as Troy's eyes widened when she realized that he was right. With speed that didn't surprise Gabriella, Troy was off her in a matter if milliseconds and looking down at her as she sat up.

"Thanks for reminding me Brie. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said and then, moving on impulse rather then sense, leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Gabriella's hand came up to touch the place his lips had touched in stunned pleasure. It was the first time he'd ever done something like that before and as she thought about what had just happened felt a blush spread across her cheek. What had happened between then had been so natural and it had felt so right. Giggling softly, Gabriella suddenly felt a spark of hope rush through her as she realized that maybe, just maybe, she and Troy might become something more.

Troy shut the door to the Montez house and stood on their front porch for a moment. He'd done it. He'd asked her to prom and she'd said yes. As he headed to his car, Troy suddenly realized that, whether he'd realized it before or not, the chance that he and Gabriella would become something more had increased. Maybe they would become something more.

**A/N: Done! He asked her! Anyway, I hope you guys all liked it and there was a kiss in there. Sort of. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Long Time Coming

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going away for a week which means that I won't be updating. So, this'll be my last update unless I can get my hands on a computer during the week. Which I doubt and for those who guessed, the movie Troy and Gabriella were watching in the last chapter was indeed 'A Walk To Remember'.**

_**Convincing You To Fall**_

**CHAPTER 5**

**LONG TIME COMING**

_"Operation FCP is in motion, over." Twelve-year old Troy's voice came through ten-year old Gabriella's walkie-talkie as she watched his mother walk to her mother's car and get in. _

_"What's FCP stand for?" Gabriella suddenly hissed into the walkie-talkie and Troy rolled his eyes as he watched her father and his settle down in front of the television and turn on a basketball game. _

_"Find Christmas Presents, stupid. And you've got to say over, over." Troy snapped back and then groaned in frustration when Gabriella emerged from behind the pot plant she was hiding behind to glare at him. _

_"I'm not stupid. You're the one that's forgotten where your mom hides them. Over." Gabriella said into her walkie-talkie and Troy narrowed his eyes at her. _

_"You're standing about a meter away from me Brie. I think I can here you without the walkie-talkie. Over." Troy said and Gabriella put a hand on her hip and raised the walkie-talkie to her mouth again. _

_"Well then why are we still using these things? Over." She asked and Troy shrugged. Gabriella pursed her lips and then let it go. _

_"Alright. Let's stop using them then. Do you remember where we found the presents last time?" Troy asked discarding the walkie-talkie in his hand carelessly. Gabriella shrugged, placing her walkie-talkie down with greater care, and then frowned._

_"Do you want to search the bedroom?" She asked and Troy shrugged and nodded. _

_Antonio Montez glanced up briefly from the television screen he had been concentrating on, in time to see two figures, clad in black, sneak up the stairs. He stifled a chuckle and then nudged Anthony Bolton, who sat beside him, and nodded to the disappearing figures of their children. They both knew that the two were heading towards Anthony and Rachel's bedroom, in search of Troy's Christmas presents. Anthony rolled his eyes and both got up and followed their children upstairs. _

_"Troy! Why would your mom hide them under the drawers? That's stupid." Gabriella snapped at the boy who was kneeling on the floor and looking under the drawers. _

_"Better than in the bathroom." He shot back standing up, frowning Gabriella looked around the room and then her eyes fell on the cupboard. _

_"Ooooh, the wardrobe!" She exclaimed and Troy turned to look at his parents wardrobe and made a movement to go towards the wardrobe. _

_"Don't you even think about it Troy Alexander." Troy and Gabriella both froze when they heard Anthony's voice. _

_"The same goes for you Gabriella Elizabeth." Gabriella made a face when she heard her father's voice only a matter of seconds after Anthony's. Slowly, both turned to face their fathers, who had their eyebrows raised in barely controlled amusement._

_"What were you two doing?" Anthony demanded and Troy slinked over to stand next to Gabriella, an arm slipping around her shoulders protectively._

_"We were playing a game." He replied and Gabriella's arm slipped around his waist as she nodded. _

_"Were you really Gabriella?" Antonio addressed his daughter, his dark eyes, exactly like his daughters, disbelieving. _

_"Yes Dad. We were playing a spy game." Gabriella replied and watched as the two men exchanged a glance. _

_"Really? And how did you end up in your mother's and my room Troy?" Anthony asked and Troy met his father's gaze calmly. _

_"Because the evil guys hiding in your room and we were looking for him." Troy replied and Antonio suddenly realized that they weren't going to get anything out of the two children. _

_"Do you guys often stick together like glue?" He asked and Gabriella and Troy exchanged a quick look before Troy replied._

_"Duh Dad. That's what best friends do." Troy replied and Gabriella nodded vigorously. _

Gabriella's eyes flew open and she shot up like a bullet. For a moment, she held a hand to her head as the room swam in front of her and then managed to gain a slightly tighter grip on reality as she glanced at her alarm clock. It was ten o'clock and Gabriella panicked for a moment and then realized that it was the weekend. Flopping back down onto her pillow Gabriella closed her eyes as the dream flashed through her mind again. Opening her eyes, she rolled over onto her stomach and sighed. She'd agreed to go to prom with Troy yesterday. The look in his eyes and on his face after she'd agreed to go with him was something she was positive she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. But, did he really ask her because he wanted to take her as a date? Or did he only ask because he wanted to take a friend that could keep him entertained? Reaching for her phone that sat next to her alarm clock, Gabriella picked it up and scrolled through the contacts until she found Sharpay's number. Hitting call, she held the phone to her ear and waited impatiently.

"_Hello?_" Sharpay answered the phone sounding groggy and Gabriella let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Hey Shar. It's me." She said and Sharpay's eyes flew open as when she heard Gabriella's small voice, pushing Zeke's arm off her. Sharpay sat up.

"_Gabs! What's wrong?_" She asked and Gabriella rolled onto her back and stared up at the canopy attached to her bed.

"Um, Shar, Troy asked me to prom yesterday." Gabriella said and winced when she heard Sharpay's squeal of absolute delight.

"_He did? Oh my God! He actually asked you!_" Sharpay asked and then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Zeke's forehead when her boyfriend shifted and his hand groped for her.

"Yeah, he asked me Shar. But……" Gabriella trailed off and Sharpay, her fingers interlaced with Zeke's, frowned at Gabriella's tone.

"_But what sweetie?_" She asked and Gabriella closed her eyes.

"But I don't know if he asked me as a date or as his friend because he didn't want to take one of the other girls at school." She replied and Sharpay made a mental note to slap Troy the next time she saw him as she realized how unsure Gabriella was about the whole thing.

"_Well, what did he look like when he asked you? What was his position?_" Sharpay asked and Gabriella sighed.

"Um, he was on top of me, holding my waist and he looked really serious, kind of nervous too, now that I think about it and his voice was really calm when he asked me." Gabriella replied and Sharpay nearly laughed out loud, knowing now that it was definitely a date. Troy never joked around when asking a girl out and he was always very serious when he did.

"_Oh Gabriella. I have this strange feeling that Troy asked you to prom as much more then a friend. Much more._" Sharpay said and Gabriella sighed as Sharpay spoke. Somewhere, deep inside her, she knew that Sharpay was right. But that didn't stop the doubts flashing through her head as she tried to examine the situation rationally.

"Look Shar. I want to believe you, I really do……but it's _Troy_. I mean, he could ask any girl in school and have them drop their dates for him, because it's him. Why would he ask me? Unless he didn't want go with any of the girls who practically begged him too because he-" Sharpay cut Gabriella off before she could talk herself out of why Troy had asked her to prom.

"_Is hopelessly in love with you and has decided that it's about time for him to act on what he feels before its too late._" Sharpay stated matter-of-factly and Gabriella wished Sharpay hadn't sounded so sure and practical when she'd said that. It made not believing it that much harder.

"He doesn't." Gabriella said faintly and Sharpay sighed.

"_Gabriella, stop talking yourself out of feeling for Troy. Sweetie, you're in love with him, if you weren't you wouldn't have agreed to go to prom with Troy and you definitely wouldn't be doubting the reasons he asked you._" Sharpay said gently and Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut.

"Shar……what if it's not what I think? What if he really doesn't feel the way I feel? What if I'm imagining it and you are too?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay opened her mouth to reply when she realized that it wasn't her place to tell Gabriella the depth of Troy's feelings or the reasons he'd never told her.

"_What if it's exactly what you think? Gabriella, stop doubting it and go with the flow. If Troy didn't want to take you to prom as more then a friend, he wouldn't have put off asking you until now._" Sharpay said gently and Gabriella took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Maybe your right." She said and Sharpay smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment and suddenly thought of something.

"_Hey, you need a dress!_" She exclaimed and then grinned apologetically at Zeke, who cracked one eye open to glare at his girlfriend.

"Yeah I do." Gabriella agreed and wondered why Sharpay kept getting louder and then quieter.

"_Well then, I'll pick you up in an hour._" Sharpay said and hung up before Gabriella could protest. Groaning, Gabriella hit end call and got out of bed. Walking down to the kitchen Gabriella found her mother standing in the kitchen humming to herself as she wiped the bench down.

"Hey Mom." Gabriella asked and Samantha looked up and smiled brightly at her daughter.

"Good morning Gabi." She asked and Gabriella shrugged and walked in and sat herself down at the bench. For a moment, she watched her mother continue to wipe down the bench and then decided to speak.

"Mom? I need to borrow your credit card." She said and Samantha looked up sharply as Gabriella spoke. Carefully, she placed the cloth back into the sink and studied her daughter.

"Why?" Samantha asked evenly and Gabriella shifted uncomfortably.

"Because Troy asked me to prom yesterday and I need a dress." Gabriella replied and Samantha stared at her daughter incredulously. Unable to believe what had just come out of Gabriella's mouth.

"Troy asked you to prom?" She asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Yep and Sharpay's taking me dress shopping in an hour and……why are you grinning like that?" Gabriella suddenly snapped at her mother and Samantha shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just that your father and I always thought that you and Troy had something going on. I mean the amount of time you spend together is astonishing." Samantha said, reaching for her handbag. Gabriella stared at her mother in disbelief as Samantha pulled out her credit card.

"Wait, you and Dad are _okay_ with Troy taking me to prom?" Gabriella asked incredulously and Samantha shrugged as she handed her daughter the card.

"Of course. It's been a long time coming. Now, you might want to go and have a shower." Samantha said and Gabriella just nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Had her mother and father really seen this coming? She wondered briefly and then shrugged it off; they were her parents and seemed to have a habit of knowing things before they actually happened.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Gabriella groaned as she and Sharpay walked out of the shop they'd spent the last half-hour in. They'd been at the mall for nearly three hours and so far all they'd come up with was a maybe on one dress that Gabriella had thought was much to short. It was getting to the point where she thought that they were never going to find anything. Glancing at Sharpay, Gabriella rolled her eyes as she saw how happy her friend was.

"Shar, if we don't find a dress in the next fifteen minutes can we _please_ get some food? I'm starving!" Gabriella asked as she was pulled into another shop and Sharpay started going through the racks.

"Alright. Only because you've been complaining for the past half an hour or so." Sharpay said frowning and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at the older girl.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked and Sharpay shrugged.

"Not really. Besides, how can I be hungry when one of my closest friends _has_ to find the perfect dress for prom?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Shar, its just prom." Gabriella said and Sharpay gasped in mock-horror.

"No, Gabriella, its not _just_ prom. Prom is something that has been a long time coming for you and Troy; it's the first time you two are going out publicly as more then just friends!" Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella felt her stomach twist at her words. Long time coming. That was the second time someone close to her had said those words and Gabriella began to feel like everyone had seen something that she hadn't.

"Okay, but can you _please_ remember that I want to wear something that's floor length and not above my knees?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay frowned at her as her eyes examined Gabriella up and down. She had to admit, if they found a floor length gown for Gabriella she would look stunning, but at the same time they could find something flirty and fun for her which would flatter her just as much.

"Why do you want floor length anyway?" Sharpay asked as they walked out of the shop and began to weave in and out of different shoppers. Gabriella blushed slightly and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I've always found something romantic about floor length gowns, especially ones that have a dark color." She replied and Sharpay could see where Gabriella was coming from. There _was_ something romantic about floor length gowns, as she studied Gabriella again. Sharpay suddenly realized how good her friend would look in a dark, floor length gown. The color had to dark enough to compliment her complexion and gorgeous tan skin, but light enough to not meld with her hair and overpower the dark, ebony color of her eyes.

"I can see where you're coming from. Hmmm, let me think……hey, isn't that Troy and Chad?" Sharpay's question had Gabriella's eyes snapping up to look in the direction she was gazing at.

"Uh-huh. What are they doing here?" Gabriella replied as the two boys approached them, Gabriella could see Troy's look of utter relief when he caught sight of the two girls and raised her eyebrows at him as they came closer.

"Hey Brie, hey Shar." Troy said when he was close enough to talk. Gabriella's eyebrows rose even higher when she heard the faint annoyance in his voice.

"Hey Troy. Hey Chad." Gabriella said and Chad turned his attention from the floor to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs, hi Shar." Chad said and Gabriella gave Troy a look, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Sharpay and Chad who had greeted each other and launched into an argument they'd started the previous day.

"Okay, why'd you do that?" Gabriella asked and Troy let go of her arm.

"Chad is driving me insane. He asked Vanessa Barker to prom and now he won't shut up about her." Troy said and Gabriella laughed and patted his cheek sympathetically.

"Oh Troy. Stop being a wimp, it can't be that bad." She said and Troy looked at her disbelievingly.

"Trust me on this Brie. It's that bad. He rang up last night after I got back from your house and managed to talk for two hours about her." Troy said and Gabriella stared at him.

"You mean Chad's actually been concentrating on _only_ one girl for over twenty-four hours?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded soberly as Gabriella's eyes grew wide.

"He definitely hasn't been drinking has he?" Gabriella asked again and Troy shook his head.

"Nope. But whatever this girl's doing to him, she's going to be lucky to have a date to prom if he keeps it up." Troy said and Gabriella laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop being dramatic. What are you two doing here anyway?" Gabriella asked, leaning her chin on his chest and looking up at him as his own arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Chad needed a tux, and I needed to get out of the house." Troy replied and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why did you need to get out of the house?" She asked and one of Troy's arms left her body and his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I accidentally told Dad that I'd asked you to prom and he told Mom and now they're both going on about how it was a-" Gabriella cut him off.

"Long time coming? Mom said the same thing when I told her Sharpay was taking me dress shopping and Sharpay said it to me as well." Gabriella replied as Troy's arm slid to encase her again.

"Chad's said it about a million times as well." Troy replied and both fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence as they both wondered what everyone else had seen that they hadn't.

"So, what color dress are you getting?" Troy asked and Gabriella looked up at him curiously.

"Huh?" She asked and Troy grinned down at her.

"Sharpay told me to ask you because she was going on about matching my tie to your dress." Troy replied and Gabriella giggled as she saw the slightly pained look on his face and figured that Sharpay had done a lot more then telling him to ask her what color dress she was wearing.

"I don't know yet. We've been shopping for three hours and still haven't found anything." Gabriella said and Troy laughed at the exasperated tone of her voice.

"Can you make an educated guess as to what color your dress is going to be?" Troy asked and Gabriella shrugged and buried her face in his chest for a moment. Breathing in his scent and closing her eyes.

"No. Just wear a black tie. Black goes with everything." She said her voice muffled. Troy shrugged and rested his chin on top of her head, liking the way she always seemed to fit so perfectly against him.

"Hey lovebirds, break it up." Chad's voice caused Gabriella to raise her head from where it had been resting comfortably and Troy turned his head to glare at his friend as Chad and Sharpay came to a stop next to the two.

"Break what up Chad? We're just hugging." Gabriella asked him sourly and Chad grinned at Gabriella teasingly.

"Oh please Gabi, you two were going to be doing a lot more then hugging if we hadn't walked over here in time." He said teasingly and Gabriella glared at him, refusing to leave Troy's arms as Sharpay gave her a look telling her they needed to go.

"Oh shut up Chad, I wonder what Vanessa would think if I told her that to this day, every time you see a door that says push, you pull it and constantly ask why the doors locked." Gabriella snapped at him and Sharpay snorted as Troy chuckled. Chad folded his arms sourly as he realized that he had nothing to use against Gabriella and she smiled at him sweetly as Troy leaned down to her ear.

"Do you practice stuff like that?" He whispered and Gabriella giggled slightly.

"No. I'm just really good at remembering the stupid things Chad's done in the past." She replied and Troy laughed as Sharpay yanked Gabriella out of his arms. Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself, already missing the feel of his arms around her. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she'd always missed his arms when they slipped from her and she'd only just become aware of it. Or if it was something new.

"Well, we have to go and get Gabriella a dress." Sharpay said and Troy looked at Gabriella, grinning when he saw her face twist in annoyance at Sharpay's words.

"Yep and we have to go and find a suit or tux." Chad said and Gabriella saw Troy wince and smiled softly at him.

"Um, guys, why don't you go and find a suit together and Brie and I'll go and get something to eat?" Troy asked and Sharpay rolled her eyes at Troy's suggestion.

"No." She said and Troy looked pleadingly at Gabriella.

"Yeah, maybe that'd be a good idea." She agreed and it was Chad's turn to roll his eyes.

"Guys we know best friends stick together, yada, yada. But we need to get this done." Chad said and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Troy, who was looking at his friend strangely.

"Okay then. If that's how it's going to be then we won't argue." Troy said and both Chad and Sharpay nodded their heads in agreement.

"See you Brie." Troy said, feeling himself being dragged off.

"See you Troy." Gabriella replied, allowing Sharpay to yank her away from him.

"Oh for God's sake you two! It's not like another couple of day's is going to kill you!" Chad exclaimed and Troy looked at his friend.

"Dude, relax. We were saying goodbye to each other." Troy said and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Chad muttered.

Gabriella giggled slightly as she watched Troy and Chad walk in the opposite direction of her and Sharpay. Turning her attention to the blonde, Gabriella almost stumbled when Sharpay stopped dead in front of a display window. Before she yelled at Sharpay, Gabriella turned to the window to see what Sharpay was looking at and her draw dropped open.

"Oh yes, it had to be long time coming if this was going to be around when Troy asked you." Sharpay muttered and pulled Gabriella into the store.

**A/N: Alright, that's this chapter finished! The next chapter will be prom. I actually got a little depressed when I was writing this, because I've realized that I'm half way done. But as I said at the start, I've set myself a ten chapter maximum and well, I'm half way there with it! Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	6. Convinced Her To Fall

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.**

**A/N: I'm back!!!!! And really happy about it too! Anyway, I want to say thanks again for all the awesome reviews, last time I checked, which was about an hour ago, I had two hundred and thirty-nine reviews and only for five chapters! So, thanks to everyone that's reviewed!!! And I know you're all really excited about this chapter, so I won't ramble!!!**

_**Convincing You To Fall**_

**CHAPTER 6**

**CONVINCED HER TO FALL**

_Sixteen-year old Troy took a deep breath as he began to scale the tree that grew right beside fourteen-year old Gabriella's balcony. He was worried about her. Heck, he'd been worried about her when he'd picked her up off the floor after nearly beating a guy senseless. Pulling himself up higher, Troy let out a breath as he remembered the look of absolute terror on her face when he'd knelt down to see if she was alright. He hadn't meant to lose control, he really hadn't. But all control he had over his temper had been scattered when he'd rounded a corner to find Gabriella hugging herself and crying as a guy he knew from basketball, pushed her up against a locker. He barely remembered dragging the guy away from his hysterical best friend and punching him in the jaw. Troy wasn't aware of how many times he hit the guy, if he was, he would probably have understood a little better as to why he was in so much trouble. Reaching the top of the tree, Troy swung himself over the balcony railing with the ease of someone who had done it many times before. Straightening, Troy walked over to the doors that led to Gabriella's room and opened them noiselessly. A skill that he had acquired because of a tendency for revenge, which was a result of the practical joke war they'd had a few years back. Shutting the door just as silently Troy turned to the room and froze. _

_He felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. Gabriella was lying on her bed, facing him, her eyes closed and her bed lamp on. Light bounced of the brown curls that tumbled over her shoulder and neck, his eyes traveled up to her face and for the first time in the nine years he'd known her, Troy was struck by how beautiful she was. Her face was innocently beautiful, her ebony eyes hidden beneath closed eyelids, her mouth relaxed in a soft smile, her entire expression serene. She was breathtaking, how had he never noticed it before? How had he never noticed how stunning she was? It was like he was seeing her for the first time. The dimple in her chin, the shape of her mouth, the prominence of her cheekbones, her face was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Even though he found himself surrounded by attractive girls, Troy had never seen a face like Gabriella's. It was one that didn't need make-up to look good, its softness, a remnant of her youth, gave her face exactly what it needed. _

_Taking in a deep breath, Troy rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated leaving her room. The decision was taken out of his hands as Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and the knowing look in her eyes told him she'd known he was coming. Offering her a weak smile, Troy kicked off his shoes and slid onto the bed with her. _

_"Hi." He said as the sleep cleared from her eyes. Gabriella looked at him and sighed, shifting closer to him, her head moved to rest on his chest and she closed her eyes again. _

_"Don't you _ever_ lose your temper the way you did today, again." She said quietly and Troy was silent as the underlying fear in her voice told him how frightened she'd been when he'd lost control. _

_"Sorry." He said after a moment and Gabriella shifted again, her eyes opening to look at him with disdain. _

_"No you're not." She snapped at him and Troy raised his eyebrows at her, already aware that an argument was looming and wanting to avoid it._

_"You're right. I'm not. Did I scare you?" Gabriella shifted away from him at the gentleness of his tone, hating the fact that he knew her so well. Sitting up, she shook her hair out of her eyes and avoided looking at him. _

_"Yes." She replied softly and Troy sat up as well, feeling slightly awkward as for the first time ever he realized the closeness of their bodies. _

_"Brie, look at me." He demanded gently and Gabriella reluctantly turned her face to him. Troy was once again struck by the beauty of her face, the light from her bedside lamp bouncing off it and promptly forgot to continue. _

_"What?" Gabriella asked, shifting as she wondered what he was staring at. Troy snapped out of his daze and looked at her with gentle firmness in his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry that I scared you. I really am. But you've got to understand that I only did it because he was hurting you. I don't like seeing you upset Brie, I hate it. I lost control of my temper because you were hurting." Troy said softly and Gabriella felt her eyes well with tears as she realized how true his words were. Troy, seeing how close she was to breaking point, pulled her against his chest, ignoring the flash of realization as he realized just how perfectly she fitted against him._

_"Okay." She nodded against his chest and Troy fought the urge to kiss her hair and instead began to rock her gently. Wondering exactly why he'd only just noticed her. _

Troy smiled slightly at the memory; he could remember the day after he'd beaten the guy up. Everyone at his school had realized he meant business when it came to Gabriella and no-one had touched her since. Although he had to admit that it had taken a tiny bit of persuasion to convince Jason, Chad and Zeke not to go after the guy after the three of them had found out what had happened to Gabriella. Troy glanced out the window and clenched and unclenched his fist as he saw how close they were to Gabriella's house. He was beyond nervous, by the time the limousine that himself, Zeke, Chad and Jason and their dates were sharing, had arrived at his place. He'd run up a list of over two dozen reasons as to why he shouldn't take Gabriella to the prom. Most, as Zeke had been helpful enough to point out while forcing him into the limousine, were just the same thing rewritten in a new and inventive way and that they all basically pointed to the fact that Troy was just plain scared of what was in store. The comment about him being scared, Troy resented almost as much as he knew it was true. He _was_ scared, of what he still hadn't entirely comprehended. Glancing around the car, Troy grinned when he saw Jason whispering into his date, Amber's, ear and then watched in disturbed amusement as Chad's hand disappeared up Vanessa's skirt.

"Don't look dude, don't look." Troy glanced over at Zeke who was wearing an expression that he was sure mirrored his own as they both glanced at Chad and Vanessa again.

"Do you think we should disturb them?" He asked and Zeke shrugged.

"No, let them go. They're sitting right next to the door." Zeke replied as the limousine came to a stop in front of Gabriella's house, Troy looked at Zeke who looked slightly nervous.

"Dude, why are you nervous?" He asked and Zeke glanced at him and then shrugged.

"No idea. You ready?" He asked and Troy nodded and they both got out of the car, both bumping Chad purposely as they moved past him. Shoving one hand in his pocket, Troy walked up to Gabriella's front door, Zeke close behind him.

"Troy, why didn't you get Gabriella a corsage? It's traditional, isn't it?" Zeke asked as Troy knocked on the door. Troy looked down at the two red roses he'd gotten from the flower shop and grinned a little.

"Brie's not really a fan of the whole corsage thing." He replied as the door swung open and a breathless Taylor appeared.

"Hi Troy, come in." She said and Troy looked at the brunette and wondered exactly why she was out of breath.

"Hey Taylor, is she ready?" Troy asked as they stopped by the foot of the stairs and heard the strain of music from Gabriella's room come to a halt. Taylor looked at Troy and shrugged.

"Yeah." She replied and then ran back upstairs, leaving the two males standing at the foot of the stairs, exchanging a strange look.

"They can't be too long. We have to get their on time." Zeke muttered impatiently and then Troy watched in fascination as his friends face went blank as he caught sight of Sharpay walking down the stairs towards them.

Sharpay smiled at her boyfriend as she tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder. She knew she looked good and seeing her boyfriends face was enough confirmation that the form fitting black halter dress, with streaks of hot pink was a choice she wasn't going to regret. The contrast of the dress against the paleness of her skin and striking blonde hair was enough for people to notice how beautiful she actually was. Reaching the bottom step, she smiled at Troy who was looking at his friend, amusement written all over his face as Zeke struggled for words.

"Shar……you look amazing." Troy choked back a laugh at Zeke's fumbled attempt at a compliment and grinned even harder when Sharpay blushed as he slipped the corsage he'd bought her onto her wrist.

"Zeke, you should have seen your face dude, it was absolutely………hila……whoa." Troy's sentence trailed into a disorientated mess as he turned back to the stairs and saw Gabriella standing at the top of them. Sharpay and Zeke both looked at Troy curiously as he continued to stare wordlessly up the stairs.

She was breathtaking. That thought and a million others flashed through Troy's mind as Gabriella smiled at him nervously and began to descend the stairs. Troy's mouth went dry as he stared at her, unable to believe how beautiful she was. The strapless midnight blue gown fell to the floor and hugged her soft curves. His eyes traveled up over her body, following the curve of her shoulders, to her face and he rocked back on his heels. He'd never thought she would look more stunning then the night he'd spent rocking her, but he was proved wrong once again. Her eyes were highlighted by dark eyeliner and even darker eye shadow; her skin seemed to be glowing and the shape of her mouth was highlighted by what he knew was her regular lip-gloss. Her brown curls were pinned to one side and fell over her shoulder, the deep brown only a subtle difference from the color of her dress. But it was the nervousness in her eyes that made her all the more beautiful.

Gabriella tried to smile at Troy as she walked down the stairs but found that the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her. Instead, she concentrated on breathing in and out as she stared into Troy's eyes that held the look she still didn't have figured out. She reached the bottom of the stairs and for a moment they both just looked at each other. Gabriella taking in the simple black suit her wore, in the back of her mind she registered the fact that he'd listened to her when she'd told him to wear the black tie. God, how was she meant to get through the entire night with Troy when he was standing in her living room looking like that? He looked so gorgeous, the simplicity of his suit suited him more then she had ever thought it would. The shortness of his hair and the darkness, something that she'd liked, made his eyes more prominent. She bit her lip as she felt him take her hand and knew she went red as he brought it to his lips.

"Hi." She whispered, both forgetting that Sharpay and Zeke were in the room and watching the two in complete and utter interest.

"Hi." He replied and pulled her down the last step and up against him. Gabriella turned her face towards him and wanted to smile, but instead found herself once again swept up in his eyes.

Troy looked down at the girl against him and wanted nothing more then to kiss her. Instead he pressed the two roses into the hand that wasn't caught in his own and watched as her eyes flicked from his and to the two roses she was now holding. He watched as she went a deeper shade of red as she saw the two flowers.

"Thank you." Gabriella said softly, the smile she hadn't been able to find now spreading across her face as she looked at the two roses in her hand and realized he'd remembered how she didn't like corsages.

"Your welcome." Troy replied and then stepped back from her, his fingers entwining with hers as he turned to Zeke and Sharpay who smirked at him. Gabriella turned her head to look up the stairs up at Taylor who had watched the scene with a smirk on her face.

"Hi Zeke." She said turning her attention to Zeke and Sharpay, whose smirks both dropped from their faces as the brunette looked at them.

"Hi Gabs. You ready to go?" Zeke asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She replied and Zeke and Sharpay walked out the door. For a moment, Troy and Gabriella stood there and then he looked at her.

"Where are your parents?" He asked and Gabriella felt the butterflies in her stomach calm at the subject.

"Away. Dad had some conference and wanted Mom to go along with him." She replied and he nodded, Relieved that he didn't have to pose for photos when all he could think about was what it would be like to kiss her.

"Alright, come on. Oh, when we get to the car……don't look at Chad. Last time I checked his hand was up Vanessa's skirt and it was more disturbing then when our Dad's decided to be 'cool' for a day." Troy said suddenly and Gabriella laughed her hand relaxing in his as they walked out the door, the nerves that had made her stomach churn disappearing as she relaxed.

"If I do, all I can say is that I've been warned." She giggled as she shut the door and they casually walked towards the limousine. Troy relaxing as he felt himself fall into a familiar conversation. Reaching the limousine Troy suddenly remembered that Taylor had answered the door.

"Brie? What about Taylor?" He asked and Gabriella turned to look up at him and then shrugged.

"She'll eat the chocolate and then leave." She replied and Troy raised his eyebrows at her.

"She'll only eat the chocolate?" He inquired and Gabriella giggled at his inquisitive voice and nodded.

"Yes Troy only the chocolate. All the leftovers, coke and cereal will be there when we get back." She teased him and Troy grinned sheepishly as she mentioned his fetish for eating cereal in the middle of the night.

"Right." He said and Gabriella laughed again as Chad's head poked out from the window, he was scowling as the two turned to him.

"Do you two _ever_ want to get to prom so you can confess your undying love for each other?" He demanded and suddenly both Troy and Gabriella felt the nerves that had plagued them both sprung up again and Troy coughed and Gabriella blushed.

"Coming mother." Troy muttered and let go of Gabriella's hand, allowing her to slide into the limousine first, sliding in after him, Troy glared at Chad as he settled himself next to Gabriella and the car started moving. Chad just shrugged and then returned to nuzzling Vanessa's neck.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Gabriella bit her lip as she looked around the ballroom that was holding the East High prom. The prom was in full swing and she hadn't seen Troy since they'd arrived and he'd been dragged off by his friends, the look in his eyes told her that he hadn't been very pleased about the fact that he'd been whisked off by his friends. It wasn't that she wasn't having fun, because she could see him and watch him as he grinned and laughed with his friends, his eyes flicking over to her every now and then.

"You know, you could drag him away." Gabriella jumped when she heard a voice she knew well spoke loudly in her ear.

"Oh my God! Cleo! You scared me!" Gabriella gasped as she spun in her seat and came face to face with one of Troy's longer lasting girlfriends who had made the effort to get to know Gabriella during the course of the relationship.

"Oh sorry Gabs. So, Troy finally asked you out huh?" Cleo asked settling herself in the seat next to the brunette who glanced quickly at Troy before turning her attention to the delicate redhead who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What? No, kind of, I don't know." Gabriella replied, giving Cleo the confirmation that it was definitely a date.

"So……Troy asked you to prom, didn't mention whether or not it was a date and is now being incredibly short tempered with all of his friends because he's spending time with his not date?" Cleo asked slyly and watched as Gabriella went red at her words and glanced at Troy, who grinned at her from where he was standing.

"Um, is there an answer to that question that won't result in the words 'in love with Troy'?" Gabriella asked and Cleo laughed at Gabriella's face.

"Oh Gabriella, I think those words are always going to come up in any conversation, with any person who has had the eyes to see you and Troy together. I mean Troy looks at you in a way that you don't see every day." Cleo said and Gabriella cocked her head at the girl and stared at her.

"How do you know that? For all I know, he looks at me the way he does when I've just woken up." Gabriella asked and Cleo laughed at the stubborn denial Gabriella was in and shook her head.

"Gabriella, stop for a moment, just stop and think. I know Sharpay's spoken to you about you and Troy, but I'm not going to ask you about Troy. I'm going to ask you about your feelings for Troy, Gabriella you can't tell me you don't feel something for him because you wouldn't be sitting here. You would at home sending Troy messages. Gabriella, tell me how you really feel about Troy." Cleo asked softly and Gabriella stared at her. For a moment she thought about lying and then she sighed. A long, deep sigh that had Cleo grin knowingly as Gabriella turned her attention back to Troy who was in the process of untangling himself from the hoards of people who had managed to corner him.

"I love him." She replied surprising herself with the honesty of her words, but knowing that they were as true as they had been when she'd first realized them nearly a year ago. The shock of realizing how she felt wasn't what had scared her, in fact the way she'd slipped into how she felt hadn't scared her at all.

"Why haven't you told him?" Cleo asked and Gabriella shrugged, feeling reluctant to answer.

"I don't know." She replied and then realized how true it was. She had no idea why she'd never told Troy how she felt, everything that Sharpay had told her, even Chad on the odd on the occasion, and the look in his eyes, had told her that she could tell him how she felt without any hesitation.

"Then why haven't you told him?" Cleo asked gently and Gabriella opened her mouth to reply when she felt two hands drop of her shoulder. Leaning her head back, Gabriella looked up and saw Troy, who looked down at her and grinned, moving his hand away from her shoulder and stroking away the stray curl that was in her eyes away.

"Hi." He said and Gabriella smiled up at him, her head resting on his abdomen as butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Welcome back." She replied and Troy smiled at her and then turned his attention to his ex-girlfriend who was watching the two wearing a smirk Troy was all too familiar with. It was exactly the same smirk that Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Chad had been wearing for the past half-hour he'd been away from Gabriella.

"Hey Cleo. What's up?" He asked and Cleo smiled, the two had maintained an easy friendship since they'd broken up a year ago.

"Just talking to Gabriella, who I can tell won't be needing me for entertainment anymore." She said standing up and grinning at the two. Troy looked at her as he unconsciously wound some of Gabriella's curls around his fingers, he watched as Cleo sent Gabriella a meaningful look that he decided he'd ask about later and then smirked at him mouthing the words 'don't screw up' before waving at them and leaving. Troy narrowed his eyes at his ex-girlfriends back before seating himself in her now vacant chair.

"So, Miss Montez what have you been doing-" Gabriella found herself cutting him off.

"For the past half-hour when you were off with your friends?" She asked and Troy winced, she said it lightly and he knew that she wasn't really bothered by it, but he still felt guilty.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't realize that they would do that and-" Troy broke off when Gabriella laughed at him.

"Troy, I've known your for eleven years, have met more then ten and less then twenty-five of your girlfriends, how am I not meant to know what you do when you arrive at something as big as this?" She asked and Troy blushed slightly at her words and then shrugged.

"Why is it that you have me figured out before I even have a chance to form reasons in my head?" Troy asked keeping his eyes on Gabriella who seemed to be deliberately avoiding looking at him.

"Because you do it to me all the time and claim it's an 'educated guess'." She replied and Troy burst into laughter at the look in her eyes when she said it. He knew she hated it when he knew exactly what was wrong and then told her it was all an educated guess.

"Hey, its part of my charm." He said and Gabriella shook her head at him, grinning and then looked up when the loud hip-hop and rock music came to a halt. The strains of a softer, slower song and Troy looked at Gabriella who was staring at her lap.

"Brie, would you like to dance?" He asked and her eyes snapped to meet his own, the soft look in her eyes telling him all he needed to know. Taking her hand, Troy pulled her up from her seat and lead her toward the dance floor, his back to the crowd as he kept his eyes on her. Gabriella blushed as she saw the looks the couples on the dance floor were giving her but her eyes never left Troy's. She felt, rather then saw, Troy move his hand and her body spun gracefully before being pulled into his embrace. Their fingers interlaced, his arm tight around her waist, her hand resting on his shoulder, their foreheads a whisper from touching.

"_The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath……_" Troy had never known that he could concentrate on one person so intently. But that's what he was doing with Gabriella, he couldn't take his eyes off her and he didn't want to. She looked so beautiful in the light that shone on her, her brown eyes sparkling as their bodies moved together. He didn't see Sharpay and Zeke swirl by them and grin at the two or Jason slip past with a knowing look or even Chad stopping to watch the two. The only person he could see was Gabriella, the only thing he could feel was her body against his own, the only scent hers. Doubts, if he'd ever had them since the time in the gym, flew from his mind and were replaced with an overwhelming desire to act on what he felt instead of to ignore and push it away.

Gabriella felt every reservation she'd ever had about her feelings disappear as soon as his forehead touched hers. Her eyes closed in pure contentment and her hand shifted to bring him even closer to her. Every things else had faded away as her eyes drifted open and met his amazing blue ones, which were dark with the look she wanted desperately to understand.

"Brie, did I tell you how beautiful you looked when I saw you on the stairs at your place?" Troy asked and Gabriella smiled at him.

"No." She replied and Troy's hand slid from her waist up to her other arm. Sliding along it, Troy found her other hand and took it in his own, before pulling her off the dance floor. Gabriella followed willingly, not noticing the way many of the couples on the dance floor watched them go with curiosity and how the people milling around the dance floor parted as the Wildcat superstar led what was considered one of the most privileged girls off the dance floor and out of the ballroom. She giggled when Troy pulled her past two teachers deep in discussion and into the hotel lobby, which was next to the ballroom. He continued to pull her and before Gabriella could ask, she found herself standing by the hotel's pool, looking up at Troy curiously.

"Troy, why did you drag me out of the room?" She asked laughingly and then all laughter died as she met his eyes and the darkness of them, the storm in them had her wanting to step back. But she found she couldn't when his hand left hers and touched her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Because I wanted to tell you how amazing you looked without shouting over music and I wanted to do _this_ without anyone watching us." Troy said quietly his face inching towards her own, the light from the pool bouncing off her confused features.

"Doing what?" She asked confused and then suddenly went very still as she realized how close his lips were to her own. Troy didn't bother to reply, instead he pressed his lips to his best friends for the first time, tentatively, not sure what to expect.

Gabriella was completely immobilized as she felt Troy's lips against her own, the hand on her cheek sliding down her neck and her shoulder to her arm and then she slowly started to kiss back. Her eyes shutting firmly as her arms wound around his neck and pulled him close to her, letting a soft 'mmm' come from the back of her throat and then allowed Troy to deepen the kiss, the tentative touch of his tongue against hers feeling Gabriella with an immense feeling of love. Slowly Troy pulled away and felt Gabriella's arms drift from his neck and find his hands.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" He asked softly and Gabriella's eyes drifted open to look at him. An indescribable shyness came over her as she looked up into Troy's eyes and she looked away, not knowing what to say to him.

"Brie? What's wrong?" Troy asked and Gabriella stepped away from him wanting to tug her hands away and fold her arms.

"I……I just……why now Troy?" She asked, her small voice instantly setting of alarm bells in Troy's head. Gabriella wasn't sure what she was asking but she instantly knew it was a defense, against what she didn't know, and the look in his eyes told her he knew exactly what it was.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her hands, refusing to let go of her hands when she gave a gentle tug. Gabriella bit her lip and looked down at their linked hands.

"Why now? For all I know, you could have just felt like doing that. You've had years Troy! Years to act, why did you do it now?" Gabriella demanded and Troy looked at her, wanting himself to be surprised by her reaction but knowing that it had been coming.

"Because I love you." Troy said softly and Gabriella jerked back, her eyes wide with shock as the words echoed through her head. _He _loved _her_. "Because for the last two years, ever since the night I spent rocking in your bedroom, you're constantly on my mind but not as my best friend. Every time I've been with you in the past two years, all I've wanted to do is kiss you." He continued and Gabriella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He had to say something more, to convince her to fall from the edge.

"Convince me Troy." She whispered and Troy took a deep breath. Convince her to fall, he knew what he was asking.

"I promised myself that I would never hurt you, that I would never make you cry. I never acted on what I felt because I was afraid that I would hurt you the way I've hurt all my other girlfriends. So I promised myself that I wouldn't act on my feelings, that I wouldn't hurt you the way I hurt every other girl I've been out with. You mean so much to me Gabriella, that the thought of hurting and losing you was the one reason that I promised myself I would never do it." Troy said, his blue eyes open and honest, the look she'd never been able to identify suddenly painfully obvious as love. Slowly, Gabriella felt herself relax, closing her eyes she rested her head against his chest and breathed in his scent. His hands releasing hers and wrapping around her tightly. Hers creeping around his waist. Pulling away from him Gabriella looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered and Troy let his forehead drop to rest on hers and sighed.

"Good. Because for a moment there I thought I'd never convince you to fall." He said softly and Gabriella giggled as his lips reclaimed hers and she melted into him while he lost himself the feeling of her, knowing that he'd convinced her to fall.

**A/N: Okay so I'm now really worried that I just screwed that up! Oh God, its seven to five in the morning, I'm watching the concert for Princess Diana and am absolutely positive that I just managed to ruin the most important chapter for this story!!! Oh God, this is probably going to be the first time ever I've asked for reviews but I really need your thoughts on if I royally screwed up this chapter! I'm not sure about it at all! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Oh yeah, its not the end!!**


	7. Nothing Changed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.**

**A/N: I'm sad to announce that there's only going to be two, maybe three, chapters of 'Convincing You To Fall' left and that includes the epilogue. So I'm definitely going to keep that ten chapter maximum I set myself. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and I'm going away for a week. Again. I have a hockey tournament in Queensland from Monday to Friday and I won't be home until 9:30 on Friday. However, before them I'm hoping to get an update of 'Kaleidoscope of Contradiction' up and another one-shot. So look out for them! **

_**Convincing You To Fall**_

**CHAPTER 7**

**NOTHING CHANGED**

_"Come on Brie. I didn't hurt you that badly!" A fourteen-year old Troy whined through the door of twelve-year old Gabriella's room. All he received was sobbing and scratched his head nervously. This was not good. _

_"Gabriella, come on, I didn't throw the ball that hard!" Troy tried again and felt a moment of relief when he heard the sobbing stop, the relief was quickly replaced by fear as the door swung open and Gabriella, who's eyes were red and puffy, tear streaks on her tan cheeks evidence of how hard she'd been crying and a giant bruise on the side of her head that was the result of a basketball thrown at her head, appeared, her eyes blazing._

_"You didn't throw the ball that hard? Troy! Look at my head! How can you say you didn't throw the ball that hard when there's a bruise that size on the side of my head!" She yelled at him and Troy shrugged, feeling more and more uncomfortable as she glared at him. _

_"Um, I misjudged my throwing power?" He tried weakly and Gabriella's eyes flared._

_"No you didn't!! You knew exactly how hard you threw that stupid ball!" She screamed at him and if she hadn't been so upset Troy would have winced and then laughed. _

_"No I didn't! Besides, you could have caught it!" Troy defended himself, unsuccessfully trying not to cower under Gabriella's glare. _

_"You could have thrown it when I was paying attention!" Gabriella yelled at him and Troy held up his hands in surrender. _

_Unknown to the two facing off, standing at the top of the stairs was Troy's grandmother, Anne Bolton, who was watching the two with a mix of mild disapproval and amusement. She wondered for a brief moment if this is what their parents had to deal with every time the two were left alone for a few minutes and then dismissed the thought as she watched Troy wrap his arms around Gabriella's petite body and whisper something in her ear. Gabriella responding by wrapping her own arms around his waist and whispering something back. A perfect couple, Anne suddenly thought, when they were older of course. There was something about the two that had her believing the thought fully, it was in their presence when they were together, she decided. _

_"Nan…Nan you still there?" Troy asked suddenly, waving a hand in front of his grandmothers face. Anne snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her grandson who had his arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder and was standing right in front of her. _

_"Hmmm? Oh yes, you know you two are going to make a lovely couple when your older." Anne said and watched as both Troy and Gabriella stared at her in disbelief and then backed away from each other carefully. Gabriella folding her arms across her chest tightly and Troy shoving his hands in his pockets as they both made faces. _

_"Eww! That's just gross! He's…" Gabriella gave a dramatic shiver as she thought of something to complete her sentence. "Troy." She stated and Anne laughed. _

_"I agree with Brie. That's just plain wrong." Troy almost yelled and Anne laughed at the two's vehement reactions to her words._

_"You know, you two, what's going to happen between you two is inevitable." She said and then turned and made her way back down the stairs. Leaving Troy and Gabriella feeling slightly sick to the stomach at the thought of the two of them being anything more then friends._

Gabriella smiled against Troy's neck as she thought of that. To this day, Anne Bolton had stuck by what she'd said on the stairs and Gabriella thought that it was funny that she'd seen it coming. Shifting slightly on Troy's lap, Gabriella repositioned her head so she could see the outline of his face in the moonlight. They were currently sitting on one of the pool chairs, Gabriella settled comfortably in Troy's lap, one of her hands entwined with Troy while his other was curled around her back. They'd been sitting like it for what seemed like hours and Gabriella was reluctant to move, she liked being this close to Troy, liked the way his fingers fit in with hers, enjoyed the way she seemed to fit perfectly against his body.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy's voice was quiet as it broke the silence the two were in; Gabriella grinned a little and shifted a little more.

"That time when your grandmother told us we'd end up together." She replied and Troy chuckled as the memory flashed through his own mind.

"Pretty perceptive, isn't she?" He said with a grin and Gabriella laughed, kissing his neck once before moving so she could look him in the eye.

"You bet." She whispered softly before bringing his mouth to hers and kissing him slowly. Troy grinned against her lips; they'd been doing this ever since he'd pulled her over to sit down on the chair hours ago. Talking and kissing, kissing and talking. He knew that they had to get back to the prom soon, but much preferred to stay sitting with Gabriella on his lap and kissing her. He still couldn't quite believe that what was happening was real. He hadn't thought to be nervous when he told her he loved her, hadn't even considered being nervous when he kissed her but he knew that somewhere he had been. Because as soon as she'd rested her head on his chest, a tightly wound, barely there, ball of nerves unwound and he'd seemed to have breathed a lot more easily then he had been at the beginning of the night.

"Brie, as much as I'd love to stay here all night. We, unfortunately, have to get back to the prom." He said when Gabriella had pulled away and resumed her position with her face buried in his neck. Gabriella made a sound of protest at his words and snuggled deeper into him, causing Troy to laugh and bury his own face in her neck.

"Don't wanna." Gabriella murmured and Troy began to place kisses on her neck, working his way along her jaw line to her mouth, Troy kissed her quickly.

"I don't want to either. But if we don't, Shar might bully the driver into leaving without us." Troy said and Gabriella giggled before sighing.

"Okay. Fine." She said and slowly slid off his lap, the hand entwined with Troy's kept firmly in place by Troy, who stood and stretched when Gabriella was off him. Standing up, Troy pulled Gabriella over to him and began to kiss her.

"I…love…you." He said between kisses as he backed her towards the door that led to the indoor pool at the hotel.

"I love you too." Gabriella sighed as Troy pulled away to open the door and escort her out. She loved having the freedom to say that too him and each time he said it to her, she became more and more elated.

Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and instead wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against his side as they headed back to the ballroom. For a brief moment he wondered how three words had changed their entire relationship and then didn't worry about it as her own arm crept around his waist and she lifted her face to his for another kiss. She'd said something earlier about catching up on two years of kisses and he hadn't protested. Pulling away from her, Troy pulled her back into the prom and both laughed when they saw they're friends sitting at their table, looking unhappy as they approached them, it was then that they both realized that they had missed all of prom.

"Where have you guys been!?" Sharpay exploded when they were close enough to hear. Gabriella giggled at her friend and shrugged as Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, not here." Gabriella replied and Sharpay raised her eyebrows at the two of them, her eyes narrowing as her eyes flicked over the two.

"Obviously. Troy, you won prom King and you weren't even here to accept the crown! I had to go up and dance with Sharpay-" Chad was cut off as both Gabriella and Troy burst into laughter at the thought of Chad dancing with Sharpay, while Chad glared at the two.

"It's not funny! I almost had my toe broken, Chad's heavier then he looks!" Sharpay snapped at them and Gabriella let out a stray giggle as both Troy and Gabriella tried to keep a straight face while looking at the two.

"Sharpay, you've known Chad since kindergarten, when has he ever displayed any dancing skills?" Troy asked and Gabriella managed to control as grin as she heard Zeke, Jason, Vanessa and Amber snort at Troy's words. Sharpay shot a glare at her boyfriend and then turned back to Troy and Gabriella. She froze as she watched Troy lean down to whisper something in Gabriella's ear and Gabriella giggle and turn her head to look at Troy, who leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Gabriella's lips. Before turning his attention back to the group watching them.

"Are you – did you – you're-" Sharpay said, her head swiveling between the two as she gaped and tried to get a full sentence out.

"What's wrong Shar?" Gabriella asked turning her attention from Troy to Sharpay, who was staring at the two in disbelief.

"What my adorable girlfriend is trying to say, is what the heck happened while you were gone?" Zeke asked and Troy shrugged, pulling Gabriella tighter against his side as Jason, Chad and Zeke eyed them suspiciously while Sharpay continued to stare.

"Stuff happened. Listen, are we going? Everybody else seems to have left." Troy asked and Gabriella closed her eyes as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah and we would have left when the prom finished, if you guys were here!" Chad said and Troy raised his eyebrows at his friend and then shrugged.

"You're just mad you're arriving at the after party late." Troy said and Chad glared at him as Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella who had opened her eyes and was paying more attention to a still speechless Sharpay then to Chad's outraged expression.

"Shar are you going to say anything any time soon? You're kind of scaring me." Gabriella said and Sharpay seemed to snap out of her daze and let loose a high-pitched squeal.

"You guys are together! Oh my God, you guys are together!" She yelled and Gabriella and Troy winced at the sound of her voice.

"Shar…don't squeal." Troy said wincing as Zeke clapped a hand over Sharpay's mouth when she drew a breath so she could continue her squealing.

"We're going to wait in the car." Troy said and Gabriella nodded, shooting Sharpay a weird look as Sharpay squealed against Zeke's hand, before allowing herself to be led out of the ballroom by Troy, who burst into laughter as soon as they were outside. Gabriella giggled at him as they continued towards the door.

"You're an idiot. You know that?" She asked and Troy stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrows, before pulling her around to his front and leaning down so his lips were a whisper from hers.

"Uh-huh. But that's why you love me." He whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt his breath pass over her lips, right before his lips closed over hers. Gabriella wound her arms around his neck and melted into him.

"Ewww, dude, we don't need to see you stick your tongue down her throat!" Troy pulled away and Gabriella groaned as he glared at their friends.

"Aww, did we interrupt something Little Miss Sunshine?" Jason asked, approaching the two and grinning. Troy ignored him and let Gabriella slide into the limousine that had pulled up, he slid in next to her and Gabriella settled her head on his shoulder.

Sharpay climbed into the limousine and looked at the two, she opened her mouth to say something when she felt Zeke's warning squeeze and instead shut her mouth and settled for a self-satisfied grin instead. For a moment she wished that Troy and Gabriella could see her and blush, and then decided that she could say 'I told you so' later. Instead she settled herself against Zeke and watched the two with each other. If she hadn't been so excited that Troy and Gabriella were finally together, she'd probably find it nauseating. Gabriella's head was resting on Troy's shoulder and her eyes were closed in contentment, Troy's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could, his head was turned to hers and every ten seconds he would kiss her softly, and then whisper something, which would cause her to smile and then the whole process would be repeated. To Sharpay, Amber and Vanessa, it was cute, something that wouldn't happen to them even if they asked their dates to do it. To Zeke, Chad and Jason it was as nauseating and disturbing to see Troy acting the way he was.

"Troy, are you coming to the after party?" Chad asked suddenly and Troy's eyes didn't leave Gabriella's face when he heard Chad speak.

"No. I'm going to be at Brie's place." Troy said and Sharpay raised her eyebrows at his tone. Feeling Zeke's breath on her neck, Sharpay turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"Shar, you don't think that they're going to-" Sharpay cut him off; already knowing what he was going to ask and wondering the same thing.

"Yes, they probably are." She said quietly and Zeke look of shock had her sighing.

"But they only just got together." He said and Sharpay shrugged, looking back at the two and watching as Gabriella's hand entwined itself with the hand that was resting on her hip.

"It doesn't matter. It'll be their first and last time." Sharpay said and understanding dawned in Zeke's eyes as he felt the car come to a stop.

Gabriella's eyes opened slowly when she felt the car stop and she made a small noise of protest when she realized that she had to move her head from Troy's shoulder. She let out a small squeal when she felt Troy poke her stomach and she sat up, glaring at him as he said goodbye to Chad.

"See you Shar." Gabriella said, leaning over to hug the blonde. 

"See you Gabs. Call me tomorrow and tell me what happened." Sharpay said into her ear and Gabriella giggled and nodded as she pulled away. She waved goodbye to the others as she got out of the car and slipped an arm around Troy's waist as he went to shut the door.

"Have fun Troy!" Chad called out; winking at him suggestively and Troy went red and shut the door. Gabriella looked at him as the car drove off and then leaned up and pressed her lips to his jaw. Troy looked down at her and she smiled up at him.

"Come on." She said and Troy shrugged as his arm slipped around her shoulders, his lips pressing against her head as they walked up the pathway to her front door.

Gabriella let go of him to find the spare key that was nearly always hidden somewhere on her front porch and Troy watched her. God, she was beautiful, he thought as his eyes traced over the slope of her shoulders, the smoothness of her back. Troy watched as she found the key and moved back over to him, the small smile on her lips lighting up her face. Troy didn't respond to the smile, instead as soon as he heard the lock click, he touched her arm.

"Troy-" Gabriella started turning to him, the rest of her sentence dying as she met his eyes, the intensity in them was something she'd never seen before and she felt her stomach churn as he moved closer to her. Her eyelids fluttered close as he lowered his head and his mouth found hers. The sudden presence of need in the kiss caused her knees to weaken and Gabriella clung to his shoulders as the kiss became deeper. She vaguely felt his hand leave the small of her back and then barely heard the door swing open, her mind concentrating only on the feel of Troy's lips on her skin and lips. He backed her into the house, shutting the door quietly as they stood in the entranceway. He felt her hands pushing off his jacket and pulled away as it crumpled to the floor.

Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes dazed as his hands ran up and down her back, fiddling slightly with the zipper of her dress when they ran over it. Troy already knew where this was leading, he'd known when he'd watched her move across the porch…but he wasn't sure she knew. He didn't know if she wanted it.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella said quietly and he looked at her, the storm that had appeared in his eyes clearing as he realized she knew what was happening and wanted it to happen.

"You have no idea how much I love you Brie." He said and Gabriella smiled at him, her arms encircling his neck and pulling his head back down to hers, their lips a hairs breadth apart.

"Show me." She whispered softly before his lips were back on hers, his arms tight around her waist as she felt her knees weaken again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Gabriella knew that this was were her entire life had been leading too and that right now, in this moment. Nothing else mattered.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Troy groaned a little when he heard the shrill ringing of a telephone. Cracking one eye open he saw sunlight streaming through Gabriella's balcony doors and then closed them and buried his head in her shoulder, kissing it gently. The incessant ringing of the telephone continued and Troy groaned again, knowing that Gabriella wasn't going to wake up to answer it. With a sigh, he removed his arm from the girl sleeping beside him and shifted away from her. Getting up, Troy stretched and leaned down to find his boxers. Pulling them on, he yawned and then left Gabriella's room to answer the phone. Running down the stairs, Troy reached the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, sounding a little more than tired.

"_Troy? Is that you?_" He winced when Samantha's voice floated into his ear, suddenly remembering that she didn't know he was at her house.

"Yeah. Hi Sam." Troy said, scratching his head and walking into the kitchen.

"_What are you doing at our place?_" She asked and Troy spied the coffee and lifted it off the shelf as the kettle began to boil.

"We got back from prom and I was too tired to go home so I crashed on your lounge. I hope that's alright." Troy replied convincingly, knowing that Samantha would have trouble seeing holes in the excuse and hoping that she wouldn't question him anymore.

"_Oh. Well, is Gabriella up yet?_" Samantha asked and Troy grinned slightly as he thought of the sleeping girl.

"No. I'll get her to call you when she's up okay?" He asked, spooning coffee into the mug.

"_Would you? Thanks Troy. How was prom? Fun?_" Samantha began conversationally and Troy grinned. How was he meant to know? He'd spent nearly all of prom by a pool with Gabriella on his lap.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun actually. Definitely not what I expected." Troy replied, settling for the truth without the detail.

"_Well that's good. I've got to go, so I'll speak to you later. Remember to get Gabi to call me, will you?_" Samantha asked sounding slightly suspicious of Troy's tone. It was much to happy.

"Will do. Bye Sam." Troy hung up and put the phone down on the bench as he stirred the sugar into his coffee thoughtfully. For the first time he wondered exactly what his parents and Gabriella's were going to say when they found out they were together. Troy suddenly frowned. Were they even together? Troy couldn't exactly remember making it official between them, he'd just assumed. Sipping his coffee, Troy felt two arms slip around him and grinned. He turned around and looked down at Gabriella, who smiled up at him sleepily.

"Morning." She mumbled into his bare chest and Troy chuckled at her, kissing the top of her head as she pulled away and lifted herself onto the bench.

"Morning Brie." He grinned, moving to stand between her legs, Gabriella slipped her arms around him and rested her head in the curve of his neck.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Your Mom." Troy replied, absently caressing her back and sipping from his coffee. They were both silent for a moment, Troy continuing to caress Gabriella's back which was covered with the fleece of her robe and Gabriella drifting between sleep and consciousness as she kissed his neck every now and then. The naturalness of the situation, the absence of awkwardness suddenly caused Gabriella to feel uncomfortable. Shouldn't there be awkwardness? Shouldn't she feel like she had to be careful around him? Shouldn't she feel strange because she was sitting on her kitchen bench her head resting comfortably on the boy who had been her best friend since she was five shoulder, kissing his neck every so often and feeling his lips against her own head every now and then, the memories of what had happened the night before still fresh in her mind? Gabriella sat up straighter and Troy looked at her in surprise, a quizzical look quickly replacing the surprise as he looked at her serious expression.

"Why does this feel so natural?" Gabriella asked and Troy blinked at her, not sure exactly what she meant.

"Why does what feel so natural?" He replied and Gabriella sighed and shrugged uncomfortably, fingering the edge of his boxers.

"Us. Here, together, right now. Why does it feel so natural? Shouldn't it feel awkward and weird?" Gabriella asked frowning. Troy looked at her and then laughed slightly, setting his coffee down next to her, he wound some of her curls around her fingers and kissed her nose, causing Gabriella to glare at him.

"You're cute when your trying to figure something out," he said and then continued before she could respond to the comment. "And you're right. It probably should feel weird but it doesn't and it probably never was going to. We're too used to each other to each other to feel weird around the other and just because we're together now doesn't mean we have to be awkward and unsure." Troy said firmly and Gabriella sighed as her head retook the position on his shoulder.

"So…it does leave us together?" She asked very quietly after a moment, her breath tickling Troy's neck as her eyes drifted shut.

"Yes. It leaves us together. I don't want anyone else Brie, I don't think I ever will. You're mine, Brie, and nothing will ever change that." Troy said quietly, the possessiveness in his voice as prominent as the love. Gabriella felt her breathing hitch at his words and lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye. The open honesty and love in his eyes made her believe every word he'd just spoken. Lacing her arms around his neck, she tried to come up with something to say and the only thing she could think of left her mouth before she realized she'd failed to think of something.

"I love you." She said softly and Troy grinned at her, leaning forward he placed his lips on her forehead.

"I love you too." He said and Gabriella giggled.

"So, I suppose this means I'm your girlfriend." She said, testing the word. It felt foreign as it left her mouth and Troy grinned as she scrunched up her nose and tested the word again.

"Uh-huh. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend." He agreed and Gabriella blushed at his words. The words 'your boyfriend' echoing in her head as she realized that she was as much his as he was hers. Leaning forward she kissed him, her eyes drifting shut as she felt him respond.

"Love you, love you, love you." Gabriella whispered in between kisses and Troy grinned against her lips, knowing that no matter how many times she said it, he would never get sick of hearing the words or the feel of her lips against his.

"Love you too." He said, opening his eyes and looking at her. Gabriella sighed and rested her forehead against his.

"Nothing changed Brie." Troy whispered and Gabriella smiled at him.

"And yet everything did." She replied and closed the gap between their lips, knowing every word spoken was as true as the last.

**A/N: Hmm, that chapter could have been slightly pointless. I think next chapter will be about the parent's reaction to them together and a more in depth look at their friends. Anyway, I didn't expect it too take the turn it took half-way through. That just sort of happened. Sorry for those who didn't like it! Anyway, until next time! **


	8. No Complaints

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.**

**A/N: Okay, so just to let you all know, I'm changing my penname to SouthernStars, it's a reference to the Australian night sky and I was sick of hockeyrulzmylife. I know it might be hard for a lot of you to get used to the new penname but I felt like a change. Also, there's only one more chapter left of this! The epilogue and then its over. But don't worry; I have a new story planned out. So hopefully that'll be out soon. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!!**

_**Convincing You To Fall**_

**CHAPTER 8**

**NO COMPLAINTS**

_A seventeen-year old Troy looked up at a fifteen-year old Gabriella who was concentrating on the television that was on in front of them. It was around one o'clock in the morning and they both were still wide awake, the Coca-Cola they'd both been drinking since around one o'clock in the afternoon, had kicked in and they were now both wide awake and watching the Mandarin news. Actually, Gabriella was watching the Mandarin news and Troy was watching Gabriella. Well, what he could see of Gabriella, which wasn't much since his head, was on her lap and all he could see was her chin and possibly the curve of her cheek. Still, she was fascinating from this angle, especially seeing as he'd never seen her from this angle. Starting when the television screen suddenly clicked to black, Troy sat up and looked at Gabriella. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked and she shrugged and yawned, moving to lean her head on his shoulder. _

"_Tired. Sugar stopped." She murmured and Troy laughed as he yawned._

"_It is one in the morning. Come on lets go to bed." Troy said and managed to stand up. Pulling Gabriella up as well, Troy gently began to lead her up to her room. Finding it hard to see as his eyelids began to droop. _

"_Tired Troy." Gabriella repeated, sounding very much like a small child after a long day. Troy looked back at her and drew her into his side as they managed to walk up the stairs of her house together. _

"_Well maybe we shouldn't drink so much coke next time. We won't crash like we're doing now as badly." Troy suggested and Gabriella giggled sleepily as they pushed open the door. Following Gabriella and ignoring his weakly protesting common sense, Troy fell into bed beside the brunette and wrapped his arm around her tightly. _

"_You know, I've always wanted someone to do that to me." Gabriella mumbled sleepily, snuggling into Troy's warmth and closing her eyes. _

"_What? Wrap their arm around you?" Troy asked and Gabriella moved her shoulders tiredly. _

"_Kind of. I've always wanted someone who loved me, _really_ loved me, to wrap their arms around me." Troy was silent after she spoke. Not knowing how to respond to her words and wondering for the first time if she knew exactly how he felt about her. Pulling her a bit closer, not close enough to suggest something and too close for a best friend, Troy shrugged it off and closed his eyes. _

_Troy felt like he'd only just closed his eyes when they were shooting open and he was sitting up in a dazed shock as the door banged open and Antonio Montez appeared, his face bright red as he stared at the boy in his daughters bed._

"_GABRIELLA ELIZABETH MONTEZ! Why is there a boy in you bed?" Antonio shouted and Gabriella shot up, rubbing her eyes furiously as she stared at her father. _

"_What? Daddy, go away, its," Gabriella squinted at her alarm clock and then turned her attention back to her bright faced father, "seven thirty on a Saturday morning. I'm not meant to be up right now." She groaned and flopped back down onto her pillow, tugging Troy's arm as she did so. _

"_Don't you dare use that tone with me Gabriella Elizabeth. Why is he in your bed?" Antonio spoke reasonably and Gabriella cracked one eye open and then closed it when she saw the rage in his eyes. _

"_Dad, relax, seriously. It's Troy. He's not going to do anything to me in my sleep. Now go away and let me sleep!" Gabriella snapped at her father. Troy shrugged and curled himself back around Gabriella and fell back to sleep. Gabriella following his lead soon after. Leaving Antonio standing there, red in the face and trying to figure out how he'd just lost the argument that hadn't happened with his daughter. _

Gabriella kissed Troy's chin as she thought about her father's reaction to Troy sleeping in the same bed as her and then grinned. Her father wasn't going to take the news of her having a boyfriend well, although she had to admit that her boyfriend being Troy would probably soften the blow for him and make him a good deal less red in the face. Settled comfortably in the V of her boyfriend's legs, her back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, Gabriella was incredibly grateful that her lunch hour was, generally, at the same time as Troy's free period. This meant that she got to see her boyfriend at school, during school, without the need to rush to classes.

"Watcha thinking about gorgeous?" Troy asked, busying himself with nuzzling her ear as Gabriella turned her head to see his face a bit more clearly.

"How Dad's going to react when he finds out that we're together." She replied, closing her eyes and enjoying his exploration of the curve of her neck as his attention shifted from her ear.

"That should be interesting. Remember how he freaked when he came home and caught us in your bed together?" Troy asked, abandoning her neck too look at her, amusement evident as he remembered her father's reaction. Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Uh-huh. Imagine what he'd do if he found out what we did on prom night." Gabriella said and Troy burst into laughter at the thought.

"I don't think I'd be able to walk for the next ten years. Speaking of which, did Sharpay say anything to you about that?" Troy inquired, his hand running absently through her hair. Gabriella frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, she did actually, something about it being our first and last time. Is that what she said to you?" She asked, snuggling into his chest more.

"Yep. Any idea what she meant?" Troy asked and Gabriella shrugged.

"Well, I think its something like our first last. You know how in one of the episodes of 'The Simpson's' Homer said Marge was his first and last kiss? I think she meant it like that. You're the first guy I've been with, and you'll be my last too, because I won't ever be with anyone else." Gabriella replied, ignoring the way Troy snorted slightly when she mentioned 'The Simpson's'.

"Okay. So all our firsts together, will be our lasts because we won't do them with anyone but each other from now on?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded, closing her eyes for a moment and enjoying the brilliant summer sun on her face and the arms encasing her.

"Yep. Unless you dump me for some other girl." She replied jokingly and then shivered when Troy nipped her earlobe.

"Dream on Brie. You're stuck with me for life." He said into her ear and Gabriella sighed quietly. The warm feeling she got whenever he said something like that, flooded through her and she turned her head and kissed his mouth.

"Good. Cause you're stuck with me too." She whispered softly and Troy grinned before pulling her into a much deeper kiss. That was rudely interrupted by Sharpay's delicate cough. Groaning, Troy released her mouth and looked up at Sharpay, squinting slightly despite the darkness of his sunglasses.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella muttered, moving Troy's arm so it rested over her shoulder instead of around it. Allowing her to entwine their fingers so they rested on her stomach and for her body to slide down to fit under his arm for her so she could rest against him more comfortably.

"Hi guys. Are you going out to dinner tonight?" Sharpay asked, settling herself on the grass in front of them, her legs folded neatly beneath her.

"Yes. Mom, Dad, Anthony and Rachel are coming too, so Troy and I are going to tell them were together tonight." Gabriella replied and then giggled softly when she felt Troy kiss her head.

"You still haven't told them?" Sharpay inquired and Gabriella shrugged, her eyes flicking to look at Troy who was momentarily distracted from the question by Gabriella's mouth.

"Nah. We wanted to tell them when they were together so they could have a full pro's-and-con's conversation without having to organize a meeting." Troy replied and Sharpay rolled her eyes at his answer, not surprised that Troy had come up with it.

"Alright then. What do you two think will happen?" She asked, looking at Troy instead of Gabriella when she saw her friend rest her head against Troy's shoulder and turn it away from her.

"Antonio'll blow up. Dad'll laugh and Mom and Sam will sit there and smile." He replied, brushing a curl out of Gabriella's face as he looked at the blonde. Sharpay nodded and smiled as she watched Troy press a kiss to Gabriella's forehead and then let his own, drop to rest on hers.

They were adorable, she'd decided on the night of the prom. Absolutely and completely adorable. The week or so after the prom, Sharpay had expected them to be all over each other and they were, but not in the way that they had all expected. When they saw each other in the hallway between classes, instead of touching some place on her that was inappropriate as he walked past, Troy would reach out and pull her close enough to place a kiss on whatever part of her head that was available to him as he walked by. When they were together, before and after school or during her lunch and his free period, Gabriella always seemed as if she was super-glued to him, whichever way they chose to position themselves, she rarely was out of contact with him for long. Sharpay thought it was adorable, Zeke reluctantly admitted it was cute, Jason was gleeful because he'd been right for once and Chad was completely and utterly disgusted as to how Troy was acting and announced frequently that if Troy hurt Gabriella, he would see to it personally that Troy's bloodied body would be thrown into the ocean. This meant that Chad was grateful that the long, two year wait they'd all endured, was finally over.

"Hey Sharpay." The blonde looked up when she heard Taylor's voice, recovering from her shock; Sharpay smiled at the dark skinned girl and patted the grass next to her. Taylor lowered herself next to Sharpay and then glanced at Troy and Gabriella with raised eyebrows.

"Are they asleep?" She asked softly and Sharpay laughed softly and shook her head.

"No. Gabriella might be, but Troy's definitely not. He's just ignoring everyone." Sharpay replied loudly and was rewarded with a kick in the leg. She winced and rubbed her shin, glaring at Troy as he shifted slightly. The shadow of a smirk on his mouth telling Sharpay that he was definitely awake.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. Why is Gabriella so tired anyway? She was yesterday." Taylor said as Sharpay caught sight of Zeke, Jason and Chad heading towards them. Kicking Troy's foot, Sharpay winced when Gabriella was the one that shifted.

"I'm tired because Troy came over last night." Gabriella said sleepily and Taylor and Sharpay exchanged a glance, both having a pretty good idea as to what the two had been up too.

"What's up peoples?!" Chad yelled as the three boys plunked down onto the grass, Zeke next to Sharpay, Jason between the two couples and Chad dangerously close to Taylor, who shot him an annoyed look and shifted slightly.

"Besides the sky?" Troy asked and Gabriella giggled, turning her head in time to see Chad's annoyed face.

"Why am I asking you that? We already know all you've been doing is hanging with Gabriella." Chad asked folding his arms and pouting like a five year old. Before either Troy or Gabriella could speak, Taylor spoke.

"How is that different from when they were friends?" She asked and Chad turned his head to the girl next to him, the pout turning to a frown as he looked at her. He was trying to place her, he knew he'd seen her before, he just had no idea where. "Chad, you're an idiot. I'm Gabriella's friend Taylor, you've seen me every week for nearly three years and you've known me since I was ten because our mother's are best friends." Taylor rattled off as Chad sat there and continued to stare at her. All of a sudden, it seemed to click with him what she was talking about as realization dawned on his face, Taylor shook her head in disgust and the others held their laughter in check.

"So _that's_ how I know you!" He exclaimed and then hunched his shoulders when Taylor slapped the upside of his head.

"You really are an idiot." She said and he shrugged and moved closer to her, finding it interesting that she was probably the only girl he'd come across, besides Gabriella and Sharpay, that wasn't under his charm.

"What do you think of that?" Troy murmured into Gabriella's ear as the two watched the exchange between Taylor and Chad.

"I think it's interesting. Chad's fascinated and Taylor's exasperated." She replied and then kissed him, her free hand sliding up to rest at the back of his hair as she felt him respond to the kiss.

"Do they honestly think we're not disturbed by that?" Jason asked as the four of them watched the couple in a mixture of disturbed curiosity and vague annoyance.

"Probably." Zeke said and Sharpay nudged him in the ribs as he replied.

"Well, as long as he doesn't hurt her then I think I can deal with them doing…that." Jason said, wrinkling his nose as the couple continued to kiss, oblivious to their friends.

"I second that motion; did anyone just see his jaw move?" Chad said and then winced when Taylor hit him again.

"Leave them alone. Its not like it's a fling you guys!" Taylor said and Sharpay nodded, not bothering to join in the conversation seeing as she'd made her sentiments known a few weeks ago. Instead, she watched as Troy pulled away from Gabriella and unwound his arms from around her body, allowing Gabriella to stand up and stretch. Following suit, Troy stood up as well and stretched.

"We're gonna go guys." He said to the group and Gabriella nodded, adjusting her own sunglasses as she looked at them.

"Oh. Alright." Sharpay said and they waved goodbye before Troy slung his arm around Gabriella's neck and she reached up, entwining their fingers as her own arm slid around him as they headed for the doors of East High.

"Have fun making out!" Chad yelled and Jason and Zeke burst into laughter.

"At least I don't have to beg!" Troy yelled back and Chad's grin slipped off his face as Sharpay and Taylor burst into laughter, watching as he stared at the two after the two in disbelief.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Gabriella giggled as Troy pushed her more firmly against the side of his car, before sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and losing herself in the feeling of his mouth on hers. It was after school and the two had no sooner reached his car before Troy had pulled her into a long, possessive kiss that had resulted in several heated follow up kisses, both unwilling to break the contact and not really caring who saw them together. Although, they both would have been mortified to know that Troy's father was watching them together curiously.

Anthony Bolton's eyebrows rose as he watched the girls hands slide down his sons back and into his pockets. He wasn't sure whether he should be worried or disgusted by his son's behavior as he watched Troy pull the girl in for another, much longer kiss. For a brief moment, he wondered exactly what Gabriella would think of Troy right now and sincerely hoped that she would tell him, and his latest conquest, off. Craning his neck slightly, Anthony tried to see the girl more clearly and then gave up as Troy moved his head, covering her face from his view. Shrugging, Anthony decided that he should ask his son about her later and then began to head for his own car.

"Troy…Troy lets go." Gabriella gasped as he began to place gentle kisses around her face, returning to her lips every so often.

"Do I have to?" He murmured and Gabriella giggled again and then poked his stomach.

"Yes you do. We're meant to be helping your Mom with dinner remember?" She asked and Troy pulled away to look at her and then realization seemed to dawn in his eyes and he nodded.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He said guiltily and Gabriella grinned and kissed just under his chin.

"I know. I just remembered. Now, come on Boyfriend, we were due at your house ten minutes ago." Gabriella said, slipping out of the space between him and the car and picking up her bag which had fallen to the ground when Troy had pulled her into that first kiss.

Troy watched as she walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door to slide in, before she did, she sent him a sly grin and a wink. Troy shook his head; it was so like her to do something like that. When it came to them being together, she could be such a flirt and Troy found that he liked her like that. The basics of their relationship hadn't changed, and it probably wouldn't either, it was funny to think that they were still best friends first and a couple second. But then again, some new dynamics had come into their relationship. Like being able to touch her anyway he wanted, Troy thought with a grin as he got in the car and started it.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Gabriella asked, stretching in her seat as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"Just thought of something." Troy replied and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Something to do with me?" She inquired and Troy shrugged, shooting her a grin as she frowned at him.

"Maybe. Or I could have been hoping that your Dad brings some of his chocolate Mud Cake and for desert." He said and Gabriella shook her head at him.

"You don't need it. You'll get fat." Gabriella said and Troy made a noise of protest in the back of his throat.

"I will not. For your information Miss Montez, I have the metabolism that allows me to eat anything I want and not gain any extra weight." Troy said proudly and Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure whatever you say Troy." She said sarcastically and he shot her a look telling her didn't appreciate her sarcasm.

"It's true! Unlike you, my metabolism is brilliant. See yours, you eat and then you have to remember to work it off." He explained and raised his eyebrows as Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"You did not just imply that I was fat!" She exclaimed as Troy pulled into his driveway and laughed a little, feeling slightly guilty that he'd said that. Even if he hadn't meant to imply that she was fat.

"Um, no?" He questioned and Gabriella threw him a furious look and then got out of the car. Troy rolled his eyes and followed suit shutting the door and looking over the top of the car to see her still fuming.

"That was a question Troy, not a statement!" Gabriella informed him imperiously. Troy bit back a sigh and rounded the car to her, studying her and only just catching onto the twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"I know. But it's probably a good thing you don't work out. There's more of you to grab onto." He grinned and Gabriella burst into laughter at the way his eyebrows wiggled as he spoke.

"Nice save. Now turn around and give me a piggyback ride." She demanded and Troy gave her a look to that told her to ask instead of demand. "You did just call me fat." She saved herself and he laughed and turned around. Bending slightly, Troy gripped her legs and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up and she became suspended in the air.

"You know you're really light?" Troy commented as he walked up towards his front door. Gabriella's response was absent as she busied herself with kissing his neck, adjusting herself slightly when she got bored, she leant her chin on his shoulder as her hands dangled over his chest and watched as he opened the door.

"Troy? Is that you?" Rachel Bolton asked, emerging from the kitchen to see her son and his best friend walk in her front door. She rolled her eyes as Troy kicked the door shut and then smiled when Gabriella poked his chest.

"Hi Mom. We remembered." Troy said walking over to kiss his mothers cheek and drop Gabriella unceremoniously onto the floor behind him.

"You mean Gabriella remembered." Rachel said and Troy shrugged, slinging an arm casually around Gabriella's neck and pulling her in close.

"Same difference." He replied and his mother rolled her eyes as Gabriella giggled slightly.

"Fine. Go and get out of that shirt. I refuse to get stains out of it." Rachel said and Troy nodded, removing his arm from Gabriella's neck, Troy pulled it over his head and revealed the white wife beater he wore underneath. Knowing that this movement had Gabriella watching him in appreciation and annoyed his mother no end. Sure enough, when he looked at Gabriella, she shot him a look that told him that later the wife beater definitely wouldn't be there. His gaze shifted to his mother, who gave him an annoyed look before turning on her heel and stomping back into the kitchen.

"You know…there are some advantages to being your girlfriend." Gabriella said, walking past him and trailing her hand over his abdomen.

"Well Brie, there are some advantages to being your boyfriend." He said and Gabriella sent him a cheeky grin over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen. Troy smirked back at her and then followed her in.

HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM

Due to Rachel and Gabriella's abilities in the kitchen and the ever growing desire of Troy's to just _watch_ Gabriella move, by the time Antonio, Samantha and Anthony had arrived the dinner was ready to be eaten and the house smelt of Bolognese Sauce and Garlic. Sitting down at his dinner table, Troy looked next to him at Gabriella who grinned at him as her father told everyone about his day. Placing a hand on her thigh, Troy left it there as he began to eat.

"How was your day Anthony?" Gabriella managed to cover a snort as her mother broke through her father's rant about how his manager forgot to reserve a table and he had had to deal with the complaints of the customers. Troy rubbed her thigh softly as his father looked at him an unusually amused glint in his eye.

"It was alright. The freshman team is really coming along. We have Troy and Chad to thank for that, you guys did a good job at training the other day." Troy eyed his father suspiciously as Anthony spoke; it wasn't like his father to be pleased with Chad and himself barging into a training session and starting an impromptu game.

"Thanks. There's a lot of talent in that team." Troy replied, still wary.

"I know. Anyway, classes we're alright I suppose. Nothing unusual. But what I saw this afternoon was the most interesting." Anthony said it casually enough and his wife was instantly aware of the way he looked at Troy as he spoke and the amusement in his voice.

"What did you see this afternoon?" Antonio was the one that asked when Anthony didn't continue.

"Hmm? Oh, well I saw my son with his latest conquest up against his car and I must say Troy, you must have gotten your ability to charm girls from your grandfather because I never had as many girls as you've had." Anthony said and chuckled when Troy paled and Gabriella's mouth dropped open in shock. They exchanged a quick glance before Troy cleared his throat.

"You saw that?" He asked, feeling Gabriella place her own hand over his. Anthony nodded, amused by his sons reaction.

"Yes. Speaking of which, who was the girl? I couldn't see her face, although I have to say she seemed very familiar." Anthony commented and Troy coughed nervously. Glancing at Gabriella, who was still staring at Anthony with an open mouth, Troy shrugged.

"Um…well, you see. She's my new girlfriend." Troy said and Gabriella shot him a look and then nodded.

"Really? Have you met her Gabriella?" Gabriella looked over at the man that was like her father and then made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat.

"Yes. She seemed nice enough." She replied and glanced at Troy who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Nice enough? She's wonderful! You'd love her guys, she's too smart for her own good, warm, funny," Troy said and then grinned wickedly when he glanced over at Gabriella's sparkling eyes. "And she's one hell of a kisser." He added and then winced when Gabriella kicked his leg.

"That's wonderful Troy. Have I met her?" Anthony asked, as the other three adults watched on. All sensing that there was something wrong with the way Troy was speaking and the way he continuously looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah. You all have actually." Troy said and Gabriella smiled at them innocently as both her mother and her father shot her a confused look.

"Really? What's her name?" Rachel was the one that spoke that time, her eyes questioning as she looked at her son.

"Um, well, do I tell them Brie? Or do you want to do the honors?" Troy looked at his girlfriend, his eyes sparkling with amusement that had Gabriella wanting to lean over and kiss him right then and there. Instead, she settled herself into giving him a coy smile and leaning away from him slightly to control herself.

"I don't know Troy. How do you think they're going to react?" Gabriella asked, feigning worry as she chewed on her bottom lip. Troy shrugged and rubbed her thigh again.

"I'm not sure. See, they could all blow up when we tell them. Do you think we should do it together?" Troy asked, grinning as he saw their parents exchange curious and frustrated looks.

"Tell us what Troy Alexander?" Troy let out a laugh at his father's frustrated shout and then glanced over at them casually.

"Oh, that Gabriella's my girlfriend. Do you think they're going to take it well?" Troy said it carelessly and it took all of them a few moments to digest his announcement. Gabriella burst into laughter at her parents face and had to bury her face in Troy's shoulder to stifle her laughs.

"W-what?" Antonio breathed out and Gabriella turned her head to look at her father's shocked face.

"Troy's my boyfriend Dad." She said and then jumped when her mother and Troy both burst into laughter. Staring at them, Gabriella straightened as the two choked out incoherent sentences.

"Do you-" Samantha started and Rachel nodded.

"We said they-" Rachel began and Samantha laughed even harder without hearing the rest of the sentence. Troy looked quizzically at his father as the two sat and laughed and Anthony just shrugged. More then a little frightened by his wife's behavior.

"How long, you two?" Anthony asked and Troy looked at Gabriella, who shrugged.

"A couple of weeks." Gabriella replied and Troy nodded, knowing it seemed about right.

"And you haven't told us because?" Anthony asked and Troy was the one that shrugged.

"Because we thought it would be easier if we told you all together." He replied and Anthony nodded, pleased that his son had thought rationally for once.

"Are you serious?" He asked and Troy's eyes darkened slightly at the question, he was well aware that his father knew about all his past girlfriends and knew that if he wasn't serious about Gabriella then Anthony wouldn't allow him to see Gabriella in that way.

"I love her. Is that serious enough?" Troy's statement bought their mother's laughs to a stop, Anthony's questions to a satisfying conclusion and a delicate shade of red to Antonio's face.

"I love him too. In case you're all wondering." Gabriella spoke up, kissing Troy's jaw to lighten the storm in his eyes. Rachel and Samantha both let out a soft sigh as they watched Gabriella calm Troy and Anthony just nodded in approval when Troy pressed his lips to Gabriella's head.

"Daddy? Are you alright? You haven't said anything." Gabriella asked as a silence fell over the table. Troy turned his head to look at Gabriella's father and felt her kiss his arm and leave her mouth there as they both waited for Antonio to speak. After another moment of silence Antonio sighed and then forced a tight smile.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I suppose I saw this coming. I have to say, it's a little strange to think about you two together, especially seeing as Gabriella's never going to be more then my little girl to me. But, I have to say at least Troy doesn't have a tattoo and I know that I can trust him. So, Troy you'd better look after my little girl, I won't have you hurt her when you've already got such a good record going. All in all I have absolutely no complaints as to you two being together." Gabriella smiled at her father's words, knowing how hard it was for him to accept that she'd grown up and that he wouldn't be the main man in her life anymore.

"I second that motion. No complaints here either." Samantha said, still a little disturbed by her husbands sentimental speech.

"I'm with Sam. No complaints about you two being together, although, if I walk in on you two doing something you're not meant to there will be consequences!" Rachel announced and Troy went slightly red as Gabriella giggled in mortification.

"And what exactly do you think you're going to be walking in on Mother?" He inquired and Rachel shot him a look that told Troy exactly what she thought of that question.

"I'm with the rest of them. No complaints. Although, if I catch you two doing what you were doing today there might just be humiliation around the corner." Anthony said and Gabriella looked at him, her eyes wide as Troy laughed. The adults quickly fell into a conversation that as far Troy and Gabriella could tell, were going to be their rules of conduct for the rest of their lives and Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend.

"So, boyfriend, no complaints?" She asked and Troy looked at her. Leaning down he kissed her softly and shrugged.

"No complaints girlfriend." He replied and Gabriella grinned and kissed him again, knowing they'd just overcome their largest obstacle with no complaints.

**A/N: Okay, so that was ten pages long. I have to apologize for the delay with this chapter, I got home and then school started and it was absolutely chaotic! Anyway, again, I'm changing my penname to SouthernStars. I just need to get it across that I'm changing it! So I'm not going be hockeyrulzmylife any longer, but SouthernStars! **


	9. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters.**

**A/N: The final chapter of 'Convincing You To Fall', sniff, I'm actually quite sad that this is finishing; I totally adored writing this and reading all your reviews! I really do love this story, it was really a pleasure to write and it was so much fun writing something that was drama-free! This leads me to another important decision…before any of you ask there will NOT be a sequel to this story. I'm leaving it at this. So, enjoy the epilogue of 'Convincing You To Fall'! Also, I hope some of you noted the little thing between Taylor and Chad last chapter, because that comes into play in this one too.**

_**Convincing You To Fall**_

**EPILOGUE**

_Twenty-four year old Troy walked through the gates at Albuquerque airport and glanced around, grinning slightly when he saw people hugging and laughing as they saw people that they hadn't seen, in a month, week, few days. It didn't really matter how long they'd been gone, Troy thought, as long as they always came back to the people they loved. Thinking this Troy looked around again, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head he looked for the telltale curls of his girlfriend, who had promised to pick him up from the airport. Sighing, Troy began to make his way towards the luggage carousal, keeping his eye out for the brunette he was almost positive had gotten caught up in the preparations for her parents fiftieth wedding anniversary. Stopping at the carousal, Troy kept his eye out for his sports bag and continued looking for his girlfriend. Rolling his eyes, when he couldn't see her in the people milling around, Troy turned his full attention to the carousal. As his bag came around, Troy felt two arms slip around him and grinned. So like her to show up just as his bag did. Bending down, Troy grabbed the Lakers sports bag and dropped it on the ground next to him before turning around to look down at a twenty-two year old Gabriella. _

_"Hi Superstar!" She squealed and Troy raised his eyebrows as she lifted her face to his for a kiss. Troy settled for a light peck before studying her carefully. _

_"Started on the drinks a bit early Brie?" He asked and Gabriella glared at him as she slipped her arms around his neck. _

_"No!" She said defensively and Troy chuckled slightly before she continued. "I just got really excited that I was seeing my boyfriend for the first time in what? Three weeks?" She said and Troy winced slightly at her tone. He couldn't help it if he had three away games in a row. _

_"Yep. Three weeks. You know, you would have seen me earlier if you'd hung around home for a little longer." Troy said, referring to their apartment they'd moved into when Gabriella had moved out to LA to attend UCLA. Gabriella frowned at him and then shrugged. _

_"Well, classes finished earlier then I expected and it was stupid of me to hang around at home when everyone was out here." Gabriella said, winding some of Troy's hair around her fingers. _

_"True. How's Tay?" Troy asked and Gabriella grinned at his question. _

_"Missing Chad like crazy. Can you honestly say that they would have gotten together when we moved out to LA?" Gabriella asked, referring to Taylor and Chad's two year relationship that had stunned everyone when they'd announced they were together, leaving everyone confused as to when and where the feelings for each other originated and why Chad had decided to dive headfirst into a relationship, when the longest one he'd ever been in had lasted all of two weeks. _

_"No. I still have no idea why he chose Taylor. I mean last time I checked, they barely spoke to each other during high school." Troy said shaking his head and Gabriella giggled slightly. _

_"Well, apparently, they've had a long time to get to know each other because of all our little…distractions." Gabriella grinned sheepishly as she referred to her and Troy's habit to become too involved with each other to remember that there were other people in the room. Troy chuckled slightly before, leaning down and grabbing the bag. Throwing it over his shoulder, Troy looked down at Gabriella who was frowning slightly. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead, looking up at him Gabriella's face softened into a smile and she hugged him close, burying her face in his chest. _

_"I missed you." She mumbled and Troy grinned, running a hand through her hair. _

_"I missed you too. Now come on, we've got to go." He said and Gabriella giggled and together they began to walk towards the exit. Gabriella keeping close to Troy's side and Troy's arm tight and possessive. _

_HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM_

_Glancing over at his girlfriend, who was concentrating intently on the road, Troy's hand slipped into his pocket and he fingered the small, square velvet box that was nestled there. Grinning slightly, Troy glanced over at Gabriella again; she was biting her lip as she tried to navigate the traffic. Glancing towards the road, Troy looked back at her and suddenly had an urge to touch her. _

_"Pull over up here Brie." He said suddenly and Gabriella glanced at him, wanting to tell him that she would do no such thing and then saw the look on his face. Switching to the slow lane, Gabriella slowed the car as the side of the road widened and pulled into it when there was enough space for the car to sit there comfortably._

_Turning it off, Gabriella turned to Troy to ask what he wanted and then blushed when he patted his lap. Understanding what he wanted, she undid her seatbelt; and crawled over the glove box and gear stick, to straddle his lap. Slipping her arms around his neck, Gabriella and Troy looked at each other for a split second before his mouth crushed hers, his hand slipping beneath her shirt as Gabriella pushed him deeper into his seat. Feeling the weeks of aching to feel his mouth against hers and his body pressed tightly against her own melt, Gabriella moaned slightly as he pulled away for a breath, Troy brushed a curl away from her face before pressing his mouth back to hers. Being away from her for three weeks was hard and thinking back on it, Troy still had no idea how he had survived two years of college without her. Feeling her sigh against his mouth, he sat up a little straighter and she drew back. _

"_What?" He asked when he saw the curiosity in her eyes. Gabriella's eyes flicked down to his pocket as he shifted and she felt something hard bang against her knee again. _

"_What's in your pocket?" She asked and then wondered why Troy paled. Shrugging, Troy opened his mouth to laugh it off when he stopped, knowing he wouldn't get her off his back if he laughed it off. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and, with some difficulty, produced the black velvet box he'd been carrying around in his pocket for the last two weeks. Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw it and she had to swallow as she sat back onto his legs. _

"_What is it?" She whispered, praying that it was what she thought it was. Flicking it open, Troy stared at it for a moment and then turned the box to face Gabriella, who was biting her lip. _

"_It's a ring." Troy said quietly, watching as Gabriella's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the brilliant blue heart-shaped sapphire, flanked by two diamonds. Her eyes moved to meet his and Troy turned his head and pressed a kiss to her arm. _

"_What's it for?" She asked and Troy glanced at it for a moment before looking back at her and meeting her eye. _

"_It's for you." He replied and took a deep breath as he saw a tear trickle down her face. "Brie, I've known you since I was seven. I grew up with you and you were the best friend I ever had then. You were always there when it mattered and some of the memories we made when we were little are things that I like to think about when I'm away from you. Like when you climbed up that tree because you thought I ate your ice-cream." Troy paused for a moment as another tear fell down her cheek. "Then when I was sixteen, I fell for you. I fell for you hard too. In my eyes you were as perfect then as you are now. I spent two years after that trying to convince myself you wouldn't feel the same way and then I managed to ask you to prom. It was then, when we were by the pool, that I realized how much I loved you. Watching you pull away from me when I told you I loved you, was enough to make me hang on." Taking a deep breath, Troy swallowed slightly as more tears fell down Gabriella's face. "Gabriella, I told you after the prom that I wouldn't ever want anyone else and it's true. I've never wanted anyone else. For the past six years, you've been everything I wanted and more. Nothing has ever changed that fact and nothing ever will." Glancing down at the ring once more Troy took a breath and looked up, his eyes dark and serious. "Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, I love you, I would give the world for you, I would do anything you wanted me to do, as long as I can be with you and now I need to know if you will give me your hand in marriage." Troy finished quietly as tears cascaded down Gabriella face. He'd never felt so nervous, never wanted to run as much as he did right now. But looking at her, knowing that his entire future was staring at him through tear stained eyes was enough to keep him sitting._

_Gabriella took a deep breath as she stared at Troy. He was her everything and right now he was offering her the chance to be hers forever. To be her everything for the rest of her life. Sniffling slightly, Gabriella wiped her tears away even as more fell. _

"_Yes." She nodded vigorously, before burying her face in his neck. Troy closed his eyes as the one word he'd been praying to hear left her mouth, relief washed over him as she sniffled against his neck. Turning his head, Troy placed kisses a long her neck as they sat in silence. After a few minutes of silence Gabriella pulled away from him and smiled. _

"_You know, I think I need to put that on." She said, nodding towards the ring and Troy chuckled. _

"_Of course you do." He agreed, slipping it onto the third finger of her left hand before kissing the back of it. When his head raised, Gabriella closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. _

"_I love you Troy." She whispered softly and Troy closed his own eyes, knowing that nothing in his life would compare to this moment right now. _

_"I love you Gabriella." He replied softly and she smiled as she sealed her promise with a kiss. _

Twenty-six year old Troy smiled softly at the memory as he walked into their apartment. He could hear the sounds of the Los Angeles traffic scream back and forth as he dropped his bag near the front door and kicked off his shoes. Walking as quietly as he could through the dark rooms, Troy felt his way into the master bedroom he shared with a twenty-four year old Gabriella. Staring at her form, which was highlighted by a sliver of moonlight that fell through the curtains, Troy still wasn't certain how he'd managed to propose to her in a car next to the main highway in Albuquerque and get away with it. Pulling off his shirt, Troy walked into the room and threw away his shirt and tracksuit pants, before slipping into bed next to his wife of one year. Settling back against the pillows, Troy made a movement to wrap his arm around her. When Gabriella rolled over and snuggled into his side. Troy let out a surprised laugh before kissing her head.

"You were meant to be back hours ago." She mumbled sleepily against his chest and Troy sighed.

"I know. I know. Our plane was delayed by a couple of hours and them some of the others were late in boarding. It was a mess getting home Brie." He sighed and Gabriella nodded.

"I figured. Congratulations on winning. What does that mean?" Gabriella asked becoming more awake by the second. Troy grinned, in all the years he'd known her, she still didn't understand a thing about basketball.

"It means that I have home games for the rest of the season. Pending semi-finals and stuff." He said and Gabriella shot up to look down at him. Her eyes wide with disbelief and hope.

"Really? You're home for the rest of the season?" She asked and Troy nodded, still grinning as he watched his wife giggle like a schoolgirl before throwing herself down on top of him and kissing him fiercely. Troy moved his hand to the back of her head and rolled them, so he was settled above her. He pulled away and wanted to laugh at the contentment on Gabriella's face as her eyes remained closed.

"Really. What did you do while I was away Mrs Bolton?" Troy inquired and Gabriella opened her eyes, sighing happily at the name that left his mouth when he spoke. No matter how many times people called her Mrs Bolton; she would never get tired of hearing it.

"I saw Chad and Taylor," She started and raised her eyebrows when Troy snorted. "What?" She asked and Troy kissed her before replying.

"Chad's probably still complaining about his injury." He muttered and Gabriella giggled, running her hands over his back as she nodded.

"Yeah. He is. But Taylor's keeping him busy. It's still really weird that they're together. I'm not sure I'll ever get over the shock. I saw Sharpay too actually. She and Zeke are in the middle of a fight." Gabriella frowned slightly as she remembered her friend's distress. Troy raised his eyebrows at her and then rolled his eyes.

"What happened this time?" Troy asked and Gabriella made a face.

"Not sure actually. He said something and the press got hold of it and then she blew up as he tried to explain it. It seemed routine." Gabriella said and Troy burst into laughter at the look on her face, knowing that she would have had to deal with Sharpay's dramatics full on.

"Ten bucks says she ends up back with Zeke within the month." Troy said and Gabriella hit his shoulder as she laughed. If she agreed, she'd be out of money.

"Of course she will. She loves him to damn much to run out on him. Besides, her new movie's coming out and having her and Zeke as a happy couple, is good publicity. I swear, I never thought she would get this dramatic when she became an actress. God help us when she has kids." Gabriella groaned and Troy laughed at her own dramatics. It was true though, when Sharpay had announced her intentions of becoming an actress full time, most of them had rolled their eyes and said she would end up a bitter drama teacher. None of them had actually thought she would become as in demand as she was today and none of them had certainly expected her to stay with Zeke once she hit the big time. But they were all proved wrong when Sharpay not only got the a major part in a production, but she married Zeke as well a few months after and now their lives were of complete fascination to everyone in the world. Except their friends, who often hid when they had an argument and begged them not to involve them.

"That'll be interesting to watch." Troy commented, burying his face in the curve of Gabriella's neck. They were both silent for a moment, Gabriella was absently stroking Troy's hair as she pressed her lips to his shoulder every so often. She loved her life. Everything about it was absolutely perfect, as a sixteen year old she sometime fantasized what it would be like to be married to Troy and she knew that nothing could compare to the real thing. There was something…_special _about being able to wake up nearly every morning with his arm wrapped tightly around her, there was something thrilling about being able to tell people that she was Troy's wife. It was as amazing as it was scary to say that she belonged to someone, was his heart and soul and knowing that his heart and soul was hers in return.

"I love you." She murmured and Troy raised his head and looked at her. His eyes smiled at her as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her for a long moment.

"I love you too." He whispered and Gabriella sighed.

"Missed you, lots, and lots, and lots." She mumbled as she kissed him gently and Troy responded to her kisses readily. He loved this, he really did. He loved being able to hold her, he loved the way she acted like a small child every time he came home, he loved the way she touched his face when she needed to kiss him. Adjusting himself on top of her slightly, Troy looked down at her and then cocked his head to one side. There was something different about her. Something different about her eyes, he decided, maybe even her whole face.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked and Gabriella's eyes filled with surprise as she looked up at him. Looking away shyly, Gabriella bit her lip before looking up at him again, her eyes shining as she kissed arm.

"Um, well, I went to the doctors the other day. You know how I've been sick lately? Well, they did some tests and…" Gabriella trailed off, not really sure how to put it. She hadn't thought to speak to Troy about something like this before, hadn't ever considered this happening while she was so young.

"And what?" Troy asked suspiciously as he watched her go into deep thought. Gabriella snapped out of it and then smiled up at him.

"And I got the results today. Troy, I'm…we're having a baby." Gabriella said and Troy looked at her in shock. Gabriella bit her lip and somewhere in the back of her mind, he registered she looked very much like a child who had done something wrong. Suddenly a grin erupted on his face and he leaned down and kissed her exuberantly. Catching her off guard as he rolled off her and pulled her tightly against him, his face buried in her hair as he laughed.

"You're serious, right?" He asked and Gabriella struggled to pull away from him. Looking up at him, she laughed at the expression on his face. Feeling very much like she was sixteen again and he had just presented her with his first gift as her boyfriend.

"As serious as I ever will be." She replied and suddenly her eyes changed and Troy smiled at her. She'd barely changed since she was sixteen, her curls still tumbled down her back, her skin still glowed and her smile was exactly the same. But it was her eyes that gave it away, every time he saw them he was aware of what an amazing woman she really was and how beautiful she was on the inside and the out. But even then she was still the beautiful sixteen year old that had stood in front of him during the prom, her eyes begging him to tell her that what he had said was true.

"God, I love you." He said and Gabriella smiled, looking at him. He hadn't changed; his hair was a little shorter maybe, his face a bit more defined, his build stronger and more toned. But his eyes were still the same and she knew that every time she looked at them, she would see the eighteen year old boy by the pool, his blue eyes open, honest and full of love as he tried to convince her how much he loved her.

"I love you too. Are you happy?" She asked, and Troy rolled his eyes and kissed her once more.

"I'm married to the woman I love more than anything, I have a job I love, family that's always there and," Troy rested his forehead on Gabriella's and closed his eyes. "My wife just told me I'm going to be a father. Brie, I'm happy. More than happy." He said and Gabriella snuggled into him, her mouth lifting to kiss him softly before burying her face in his chest.

"Me too Troy," She sighed. "Me too." She repeated and knew that nothing would ever top the feeling of being held by the man she loved more than anything in the world or the knowledge that whatever would came next, no matter what it was, no matter whether she was unsure about it, or he wasn't certain. Every time they came across something where one needed convincing, they would always, _always_, convince each other to fall from the edge with the promise of them being there to catch them.

**A/N: THE END!! Aww, its over, sad now. Anyway, I know most authors thank everyone that reviewed but there was just so many of you that I'm afraid I'll miss out someone and hurt them. So and ENORMOUS thank you goes to everyone that reviewed, or even read this story! I hope you all loved it and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, because I love this story beyond belief! Thank you all so much! (I hope the ending wasn't to lame. I tried to get as much detail in as possible!).**


End file.
